Lost time
by Jedi Kay-Kenobi
Summary: Obi-Wan and Siri have been given an assignment to Azure. But spending time alone together may be squandered as politicians are being targeted on the planet, and the Jedi must protect them. Will they be able to make up for the time they lost 20 years ago?
1. Chapter 1 Lovers acts legal?

**A/N. Note that this story is titled Lost Time. The first chapter to this story is titled Buried Underneath/Lost Time. Reading this chapter will tell you why it is also titled Buried Underneath. But the rest of this story shall be titled Lost Time. Also anything Star Wars and related, including Obi-Wan Kenobi who is owned by George Lucas, and Siri Tachi who is owned by Jude Watson, do not belong to me. I am making no profit out of this what so ever, and this is solely for the entertainment of SiriWan fans. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

Love is what is buried away, deep inside of myself- my soul.

I didn't see this coming. I didn't expect to irrevocably fall in love with my colleague.

She never saw it coming either, coming like a wreaking ball.

It hit me full on the chest. It sank deep within my skin, making it crawl- Seeped into my beating heart. Sometimes it felt like my heart had stopped beating when I saw her. Her ominous glow that emitted off her beautiful, delicate features- Her fiery spirit- her caring persona, hidden away underneath her tough 'I have no weakness' exterior. How she made me melt when she looked at me, or how her silky voice would reach my ears, captivating me as did her sapphire gaze.

When she touched me it made my skin crawl. I couldn't breath. Every touch, every kiss, I wanted more, yet I knew I shouldn't, couldn't. I had many scars that plagued my skin and my mind, but mostly my heart. Scarred with the realisation that I, Obi-Wan Kenobi had broken the Jedi Code that I held onto so tightly as did duty.

I, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had fell in love. Fell unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with Siri Tachi, my once rival, friend, to some small crush, to secret but pure love.

What would the others say?

What would Anakin say?

_"You're a hypocrite Master!"_

Yes. Those words would be addressed towards me. It wouldn't be a lie. He thought that I didn't know his secrets, his betrayal, his failure to trust me.

How dare he!

No. How can I blame my apprentice for this when he had grow with his mother, had endured loving care from her- to know her. That was something I could never know, never experience. I made as much as a betrayal as he with my decision to break the code. One who was taught too quickly to grow up somehow discovered the strange yet sensual feeling inside. Only few could find this feeling and experience it. I was as much a traitor as he.

I always taught him to be careful around that Senator Amidala. I always knew he had some sort of attachment towards her since he was nine. How he didn't know of my attachment to Siri was simply because I didn't wish to tell the other hand, he might accept it. He might find how this wonderful, magical, blissful feeling makes me feel. It made me whole, complete. Siri. She made me complete. I never knew how empty I felt without her until I touched her.

I remember the moment so blissfully in my mind. My vault of memories I treasure with her, this was the most romantic and sensual memory I held onto. The one I knew where I had truly fell in love with Siri.

_My warm, calloused hands trailed along her bare shoulders- ran through her silky golden hair- traced the lines of her facial features. I placed soft and gentle touches over her flesh as she did mine. I drew trails along her back with my fingertips, making her body shudder from the sensation it sent through her. The way my skin crawled and tingled where merged with hers. How her warm, erratic breathing tickled my neck and ear. Her soft lips pressed to mine, my shoulders and chest. We had been running away. Caught by none other than Master Windu in the crèche, sneaking all kinds of sugary sweets for the younglings that would send them hyper and give the Masters a hard time. We ended up in an abandoned room that was covered with white sheets. One white sheet covered a double bed, laced with blankets and pillows of silk and gold thing led to another and…_I sighed deeply. Love was forbidden to a Jedi, yet we were encouraged to love others around us otherwise we wouldn't be human. In a sense _we_ were encouraged to love.

I had meditated for hours on the cool, damp grass in The Room Of A Thousand Fountains. The code may say that we are not to know love…But it never said that a Jedi could not indulge in some pleasure, even if it was an act two lovers would commit.

A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips. Seems we didn't violate the code. It wouldn't hurt to perhaps indulge in that situation again, to keep another memory buried inside my mind- locked inside my soul.

I applied pressure to the ground through my knees and pushed myself to the balls of my feet. A few cracks echoed through the room as my knees cracked as I rose slowly to an erect position.

_I'm getting too old to be a Jedi._ My thoughts echoed.

Reminding myself of the fact that a Jedi can _indulge_, I began to make my way to Siri's quarters, the thoughts of what tonight would bring racing through my mind.

* * *

**Read and Review please! :D **


	2. Chapter 2 Indulgency

**Heres another chapter for Lost Time.**

**Chapter two. Indulgency.**

* * *

Siri sat cross legged on the carpet in her quarters.

Meditation wasn't one of her favourite activities, but she couldn't stop her curious mind travelling to the dreaded _What if? question._ a matter of fact she had just been focusing on the same memory and thoughts as her beloved, who unbeknownst to her was on his way.

As a matter of fact, she had just been focusing on on the same thoughts and memories as her beloved, who unbeknownst to her, was on his way.

Siri was disturbed from her further thoughts and questions as three knocks on the door drew her out of her meditation. Her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed as she drew a deep breath in. She knew who awaited her on the other side of the door. She felt his excitement and hesitance coming off him in small waves.

With a wave of her hand the door opened to reveal who she suspected.

He stared at her, his blue eyes focused directly onto her sapphire.

She sighed, clearly irritated about his hesitance to speak or walk right in.

"This had better be good Kenobi. I don't have time for…"

His arms had snaked around her waist and his lips had captured hers all in one motion.

She shrank in surprise of his actions at first but just as easily relaxed and melted into his loving embrace as her lips moved slowly along with his. Thinking with her head, she quickly stumbled back dragging Obi-Wan with her inside the room so they were not seen by other Jedi. The door slid shut behind.

Siri broke the kiss, breathless from the unnexpectancy of it and cradled his head in her hands.

"Well…" She said.

"Well what?" He asked in return, his own breathing harsh and heavy as he attempted to regain arithmetic pattern.

"What was that for? It reminds me of last time."

"Well, that's what I came to you for." he responded, his breath back to normal.

Siri's breath caught in her throat as his words processed.

"We can't." she whispered softly to him, his head still in between her hands. "It would become an attachment."

He gently kissed her on the lips.

"And don't you think it's a bit late to go back and change what has already come to pass?"

Siri, in all honesty, did not know what to say. Kenobi did always have ways of swaying others over to his side of the argument, evidently becoming known as '_The Negotiator'_.

"Your impossible," she said teasingly before covering his lips with hers. "And I hate that about you." she finished, her voice muffled as her lips remained locked with his.

"You'll learn to love it." he said in reply, his voice just as muffled.

"You're failure to never lose an argument, I hate. Everything else I love about you. But this," She placed her palm over where his heart was. "this is what I love and cherish in you most."

He looked steadily at her, so much emotion sparkling in his blue eyes- Love, Devotion. "You have a good, strong heart Kenobi. You are caring, unselfish, and the most forgiving man I know. As much as you irritate me to the brink of my sanity, I love you."

Both heads moved slowly towards another's and their lips met again in a sweet kiss that deepened with the parting of utility belts, cloaks, and tunics were scattered across the floor.

The two Jedi lay together on the bed, arms wrapped around one another in a secure, loving embrace.

Obi-Wan held her in a vice grip protectively, his nose burrowed into her silky blonde hair.

"That was better than the first time." he whispered gently, his voice a soft caress.

Siri giggled in response- an uncharacteristic trait, to the breath that tickled her ear. Then the realisation hit her. She closed her eyes and sighed inwardly.

Obi-Wan knew then and there what was bothering her.

"I know, I know," he sighed, blinking back tears of sadness away. "We can't keep doing this. We're becoming attached, notorious, and others will begin to notice."

"We have deceived our friends, council, and our family." Siri quivered, holding back the same tears.

"We can do it again, but not here, not where we can be found. We must be discreet Siri. I can't let go of what we have."

* * *

"What _we_ had was twenty years ago Kenobi." Siri sighed as she snuggled her back closer to Obi-Wan's bare chest. She rolled over. "But I will not give you up." she reached a hand up to stroke the side of his bearded cheek before bringing his head down towards hers to meet her lips.

"I wont give you up either Siri." he whispered, his soft lips brushing hers as they slid from them to her jaw to her neck as he trickled his delicate fingers over her beautiful features.

Obi-Wan got up after sharing a long, passionate kiss with the woman he loved so deeply before getting back into his Jedi attire.

"Mace contacted me about another mission." Obi-Wan said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I must leave."

Siri's face went pale. Obi-Wan noticed and a small smile, the one Siri loved so much, the one that made his eyes crinkle, walked towards her, sat on the edge of the bed, and took her warm hand in his, rubbing small circles on her palm.

"I'll be alright love," he reassured, running his fingers through the loose strands of her hair. Siri shook her head before smiling. Ah, the trademark Tachi smile.

"You're not going alone. I'm coming with you."

"No," that was what Siri expected from him. "Don't even think of saying what I know you're going to say."

Siri's smile only grew wider.

"You're not keeping me out of this one Kenobi." Siri bit playfully. "You may worry for my safety, but you forget that I'm a Knight also, and you know that I can hold my own."

Obi-Wan chuckled quietly.

"Ah, yes, you take no rubbish from anyone do you Tachi?"

"I even put up with yours."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows.

"What does that mean?" He asked, mock hurt in his voice.

"Again, you may have this way of infuriating me to the end of my patience…"

"Which in all fairness isn't a long one."

Siri smacked him playfully on the arm.

"But, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, that I can stand it and I love you and as much as you care for my safety I do to. You're not going alone and that's final." She crossed her arms over her chest.

That was it. No way was Kenobi going to be able to change Siri's mind. Once she made a decision she wouldn't go back. He would just endure it.

"Fine." he conceded, dropping his eyes to the floor. "Stay close to me though."

"Not a problem my love." Siri purred gently. "There will be plenty of time to be close to you, and we are alone…together…on another world."

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up as he processed her words.

"Alone." He repeated, a mischievous smile touched his lips, and his eyes danced with anticipating excitement. "I like, no, love the sound of that."

He rose from his seat and held out a hand to help her up.

"But, before you go," his eyes sank down to her near exposed body. "I don't think the council will approve with you're appearance."

Siri looked at herself and blushed deeply. She twirled around, the sheets swaying with her movements.

"Though I like the sheeted and dishevelled look on you." he teased, flashing her a huge grin, exposing his white teeth.

Siri smirked at him before picking up her clothing and walking to the fresher. She quickly came back out.

"So will Knight Tachi accompany me on my assignment?"

"Why of course Master Kenobi." Siri replied.

As they walked out together, doing their best not to look suspicious, both Jedi couldn't help but let their minds wonder at the possibilities of their mission together…alone. And they couldn't help but smile gleefully at those possibilities.

* * *

**Read and Review please! :D **


	3. Chapter 3 mission briefing

**Chapter three. The mission briefing.**

* * *

"Knight Tachi, Master Kenobi. Unexpected this is," Master Yoda grunted.

Mace Windu shared a look with him before turning his piercing gaze on both Jedi before him.

Siri took a deep, calming breath before continuing.

"We understand Masters, but Master Kenobi and I have discussed this and we feel that it would be best to send at least two Jedi on this mission rather than one."

The council members all turned their heads to one another. Obi-Wan caught Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, and Adi Gallia nod their heads slowly in agreement.

"Go together you shall" Yoda said, interlacing his short, green fingers.

Obi-Wan and Siri bowed together in unison to the council members before turning to leave.

"Already in a hurry are you hmm?" Yoda called, yellow eyes staring at them, gleaming with amusement. "Have not even been informed on where you are going."

Feeling embarrassed, Obi-Wan and Siri turned back to face the calm gaze of Yoda, and the sharp stare of Mace.

"Forgive us Masters," Obi-Wan said uncertainly. "But I thought you had already informed me of the mission." He folded his arms across his chest and his forehead creased as he stared at Yoda.

"Changed your mission has, Master Kenobi," Yoda replied, adding a small chuckle to his words.

"You are not going to Yavin to propose a peace treaty between the president Aujean and the mayor of their town Kaachan". (**I just randomly made up the name Kaachan and** **Aujean.) **"You are going to Azure, to protect the government leaders and their world from an unexplained number of attacks."

"Terrorist attacks have occurred several times in the past ten days, and have all been initiated during world wide and formal delegations. They have targeted the same politicians, Aacban, Schielkan, and Dolovern- all wanting to build an industry that will grant Azure great riches." Mace informed the two Jedi of their mission.

"You remember Magus?" Adi Gallia suddenly asked, catching both unsuspecting Jedi off guard.

Obi-Wan felt anger flare up inside of him.

Magus was the bounty hunter who attempted to murder Talesan Fry, and did kill his parents. In Obi-Wan's eyes, he was nothing but a cold-blooded killer.

"We believe that he is targeting the politicians in an attempt to lure you both out."

"Then why send us?" Siri questioned, frustration laced in her words at the fact that they were going to send the two Jedi Magus would love to kill.

"You are the only two who have dealt with him almost face to face," Ki-Adi-Mundi proclaimed calmly. "You have encountered him and know his tactics as well as his motives. You will both be the perfect bait for him to show himself out."

_Bait! _Siri thought, anger, great anger building up inside her. She wished to speak the words she thought of out, but bit her tongue and hissed silently through clenched teeth.

"You will both pose as a married couple. We cannot allow the public to know your presence is there. If it gets out, it will be all over the news and in public events, leading Magus and his men out for an attack. Now we know that is what is intended to do, but some members of the public hate the politics and with Jedi there to protect them, they wont take it lightly, and more people joining Magus and his men is more than we need right now what with the Clone Wars raging across the galaxy."

"Go you shall, tomorrow morning. Enjoy the rest of your time here, Pack, Rest and say your goodbyes you shall." Yoda coughed, leading the other Jedi around him to believe he was forming a cold. Siri built up her immune system through the Force. The last thing she needed was to be ill on their assignment.

"What about Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, wondering why his padawan would not be accompanying them.

"Young Skywalker will be overseeing your mission on Yavin," Mace replied. "This will be good experience for him to learn about politics and negotiations. Perhaps he'll learn some patience whilst he's there, lose his impulsiveness." In his eyes, Obi-Wan could clearly see that Mace did not trust the boy, reminding him of that same lack of trust and faith he held in him when Obi-Wan himself was a padawan learner. However, Obi-Wan had to agree on that, but he trusted Anakin with his life. But the question echoed in his mind: How long would Anakin last before his patience reached it's limit, and his anger took him over?

Obi-Wan could only hope that Anakin would remember his Masters teachings and put them into good use.

Obi-Wan and Siri bowed again before turning to leave.

"Master Kenobi, Knight Tachi." Adi called softly, her velverty voice flowing through the council chambers.

The two Jedi turned and faced the council once more.

"May the force be with you." Her gentle smile kind, her eyes focused on her padawan.

Siri returned the gesture and smiled kindly back before bowing to her and the other Masters, and leaving with Obi-Wan for their assignment.

* * *

The two Jedi walked along the hallways together, side by side, making sure they weren't holding hands, but occasionally allowed themselves the pleasure to brush their hands together when ever the opportunity arose.

"Well, that went well," Obi-Wan said cheerfully, a smile like a clown on is face.

Siri rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs, making him jerk away in surprise.

"Well Kenobi, we are officially married once we arrive to Azure," She laughed at the thought. "How am I going to survive the duration of this mission when I'm married to the most stubborn man in the galaxy?"

Holding his side to numb the pain, Obi-Wan thought of his next words carefully, not wanting to receive another sharp elbow in the ribs.

"Because you love me my little turtle dove."

_Wrong choice._Obi-Wan grunted as he received another elbow in exactly the same spot as before, causing him to jump almost a metre away from Siri, and hitting his back off a fellow Knight who gave him a filthy look.

Red in the face, he quickly strode off past a laughing Siri.

"See you later Mr Rondell!" She yelled after him.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked confused, raising a ginger eye brow at her remark.

"Well we cant be Mr and Mrs Kenobi or Tachi. Your too famous, your face is all over the holo news. And me, I'll be known too. So our only option is to choose a name that is unfamiliar."

"Right." Obi-Wan turned to leave and pack, his legs making large strides.

"And Kenobi?"

"Hmm?" He asked as he stopped his walk and turned back to her.

"Your too easily recognized, so unfortunately for you, you are going to have to change your appearance."

He raised an eye brow again in suspicion.

Siri's blonde eye brows raised too, a smile crept on her face, lighting up her marvellous features. Her sapphire eyes settled on a set of ginger hair that had grown out of Obi-Wan's face.

The realisation hit him like a slap in the face, and his jaw dropped.

"No, not the beard!"

* * *

**I had to put that last bit in, I couldn't help it! Read & Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Shuttle to Azure

**A/N. Next chapter, it took awhile because I had Fanfiction errors, but they're all sorted now. I don't believe in God but THANK YOU! Sorry it's a bit short but I'm getting right on with the next one.**

**Chapter 4. Shuttle to Azure.**

* * *

"Force forbid me shaving!" Obi-Wan grumbled to himself as he stood infront of the mirror, a huge frown on his face.

He had stood at the mirror for more than ten minutes, attempting to shave his mane and try and picture himself without the beard again.

A thought came to his mind. _Well I will for one look younger, and more attractive. But then again I want to look mature at least, and Siri thinks I look rather dashing. But God do I have to remove it?_

"Yes you do Master Kenobi," A silky voice called out to him.

He turned around and saw Siri leaning on the door frame casually, her left arm resting on the frame. She was flashing him the most wicked grin he had ever seen.

Obi-Wan smirked and turned back to the mirror and held the razor to his face.

"I can do this. I can grow it back when this is over, not that I want it to end too quickly." Obi-Wan mentally smacked himself for that. He slowly raised the razor to his face after applying some cologne and gently ran the blades across his face. Once finished he stood in shock.

He looked… so young! Why had he grown a beard in the first place? When he looked this sexy, did he really need one?

Siri applauded him, her expression a sign of approval before going to take control of the ship. Obi-wan smiled at her disappearing form before turning his eyes to glance at himself once more. He ran a hand across his face. He pinched his nose and squinted his eyes tightly shut. Something had been bugging him all day.

He had felt a small tremor in the Force and thought that it could have something to do with Siri. He grew concerned, Siri's sadness at him leaving yesterday had been overwhelming; her frustration and anger at the council for being used as bait ticked her off immensely. Obi-Wan had a hunch, and he feared it.

There was another thing on his mind too; He reached his hand into a brown, leather pouch he kept clipped to his belt. His calloused fingers wound themselves around a small box. He pulled out the box and held it in his palm. The feel of the felt made him shiver as it tingled his skin.

With a quick flick of his thumb, he opened the box with a small **Click!** sound that echoed across the room. Inside was a small silver ring, in it's centre a sapphire, reminding him of Siri's own sapphire orbs.

Even though he knew it was against the code, and that if he were ever discovered, him and Siri would be expelled from the order, leaving an angry and devastated Anakin behind, but he wanted a committed relationship with Siri.

"Obi-Wan! Birdge, now!"

Hearing Siri call his name eargently from the cock pit, Obi-Wan quickly flipped the lid shut and hid the box back in his pocket before running up to meet her.

Something wasn't right, and he could feel it.

* * *

**Sorry for how short the chapter was people, but every story needs a short chapter every now and then. Read & Review please! I wont be continuing unless I get a few reviews sometime. Next chapter we are gonna have some action and a bit of Anakin in there too! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Violence always follows

**Back again for another chapter. Wow! Thank you's all who have reviewed on my story, I'm glad you are all enjoying it. Since you are all kind, I would like to dedicate this story to you all. Well heres my chapter with Anakin. Action as promised.**

**Chapter five. Violence always follows.**

* * *

_This is ridiculous! _Anakin thought idly as he watched Aujean and Dejuun, the mayor the Kaachan babble and throw arguments in each others faces.

As a Jedi, it was his responsibility to make sure that no violence ensued - but being young, energetic, action hungry Anakin Skywalker always meant that trouble wouldn't be far behind, and Anakin was eager for it to ensure.

He felt his muscles cramp from lack of use, so he flexed his muscles by stretching his arms in the air, hearing his shoulders crack as they loosened.

He rolled his neck from side to side, feeling the stress lift off him as his entire body loosened.

Maybe meditation would help keep him entertained.

_Well, it would pass the time._He thought happily, grateful there was another alternative. Thing was, meditation was not in the book of things to do in Anakin Skywalkers schedule. Force, the amount of times Obi-Wan had tried to press it on to him. Anakin just never found meditation as peaceful or as comforting as his master did.

Anakin relied on his connection to the Force, giving him the strength and insight to see things. Unlike his master, he took on more of Qui-Gon's view, and focused on the living Force, not the unifying Force, like Obi-Wan.

"We deserve the right to keep this land!" Aujean snapped harshly, bearing his white, glistening teeth. "We originally owned it. It is wrong to take it from us, and worse - to vandalise and hurt it's occupants just to gain it! I don't care what you say, think or do, but sir - you are not getting this land!"

Dejuun sat in silence, his icy blue eyes flinging daggers tipped with ice towards Aujean. He wasn't going to win - it was inevitable. He would concede.

Anakin rose and slurred towards the two, reaching the table and placing his hands on the solid, marble table. He let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head.

"Look," he said, his tone harsh and commanding. "Why don't you both split equal territory? You will both have equal ground. Dejuun. Your small city shall become a country - everybody's happy." His sapphire eyes froze on Dejuun, daring him to answer back.

"Fine." Dejuun conceded sadly, a heavy sigh escaping his chapped lips and his eyes rolling and focusing down onto the table surface.

"STOP!" A civilian called.

Anakin, Aujean and Dejuun all turned to face the sprinting civilian who rushed forwards towards the three, abruptly stopped - his breathing harsh from exhaustion. Suddenly his face scrunched up in hate as he held a blaster towards Aujean.

"DIE!" he yelled.

Before he could even flex his index finger to pull the trigger, Anakin whirled his lightsaber out and ignited it, the shimmering blue blade snapping and hissing to life. In one swift movement, his blade had melted through the nose of the blaster, rendering it useless. The civilian stared at his useless blaster in shock, his jaw hanging open as the halved blaster burned red from the sabers incision. Anakin, without thought flicked his wrist.  
The civilian cried out in agony as he watched the blue blade slice through the flesh and bone of his hand and watched it fall to the ground.

The young man gave the Jedi one quick and hateful glance before turning on his heel and running out the way he came in, the small tint of burning flesh tickling his flaring nostrils.

Anakin stood watching the young civilian flee. He still stood in his defensive position, his glowing blade still humming in ignition and his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Finally sheathing his lightsaber and clipping it to his belt, he turned quickly to face the two grumbling yet terrified delegates before him, each one staring at him, but just as easily and dangerously glaring at each other.

Anakin sighed in tiredness and annoyance as he thought of a way to evacuate the two and get them to safety.

"Right, Mayor Dejuun, President Aujean, if you would please follow me so I may get you to safety." He held his arm outwards and indicated the emergency exit.

They rose from their seats, stumbling as they did in fear, and jogged towards the exit, Anakin with his back to them and surveying the area with sharp eyes.

_Always, always something. _Anakin thought grumpily, as he quickly jogged in front of them.

"Is there a way out of here without being seen by the rebels?" he asked as they approached a corner, Anakin peeking his blonde head around to find rebels loading and readying their blasters.

"Padawan Skywalker," Aujean announced. "I know a way out. Follow me."

Aujean jogged towards a wall. As Anakin approached, he noticed very vague lines that outlined the cream surface.

_How did I not see that?_Anakin thought, annoyed at how the Force failed to tell him.

Aujean ran is palm along the surface smoothly and slowly as he tried to find the opening. It didn't take long. His palms halted over one spot in the top right corner, he pressed the heel of his palm into the wall and stepped back a few steps.

The wall broke up into sections, some parts moving sideways, upwards, downwards or vertically to reveal a passage. Anakin's eyes squinted as he peered deep into the darkened passageway.

Darn, he couldn't see a thing, so he unclipped his lightsaber again and ignited it, the blue blade glowing and showing the way.

"Follow me, and don't hesitate." Anakin whispered sharply to the two delegates as he walked slowly into the passageway.

His lightsaber hummed noisily in the deserted passageway, bouncing off the walls. Few cob webs that were hanging in front of him burned as his blade touched them gently, as if they were never there. The burning of silk sent a enticingly nice scent towards Anakin's nostrils. They flickered and invited him to inhale the sweet smell some more.

They eventually came to a halt at the end of the tunnel, where a small quantity of light broke through from a high window.

Anakin sheathed his lightsaber and briskly walked first into the round room.

Crates that had been left un-open lay scattered at the far side of the room, dust settling upon them. Anakin noticed a rusted sign on the wall next to him and approached it. Wiping his gloved hand over it, he coughed quietly as dust and specks of rust blew into his face. Scanning his eyes along the title it read: Storage room.

_Phew. Well at least we can survive on what food and drink we have in here…for now._

* * *

Approximately two hours later...

* * *

The three sat in companionable silence - Anakin trying to reach out with the Force to see if he could detect the murderous rebels; Aujean rambling to himself; and Dejuun idly picking up a lone pebble and tossing it in the palm of his hand.

Anakin could not sense anything in the Force. It was as if his connection had been doused and snuffed out by a howling wind. That wind though became a cloudy fog, rendering him blind to his senses.

Only one thing could block the Force like that: The Dark was here - a Sith by the likes. Perhaps Sidious. No other Sith could be around, except Dooku - but what would he be doing here?

If it was Dooku, Anakin hoped that he would run into the count.

Looking at his gloved hand, his eyes skipping over the entire item and balling his mechanical hand easily into a tight fist, he knew one thing: He wanted a fight. And this time, it would be personal.

* * *

Three hours later…

* * *

"How much longer are we going to stay in this dingy place?" Aujean asked, irritation rolling off his tongue and slipping past his lips.

"I don't know Aujean," Anakin answered softly, trying to keep his patience in check. It was the fifth time he had asked him, and Kriff, Anakin was getting ticked off.

"I hate it here, this place. It's a bunch of Sith spawn, a whole bunch of Kriffing Sith spawn!"

"Okay! Take it easy man." Dejuun spoke up softly, trying to calm the grumpy man.

"NO!" Aujean roared. "Shut up Dejuun! I'm a delegate here trying to keep my territory from you're nimbly hands! Shut up! Shut up the both of you!"

"I never said anything," Anakin interrupted softly, impressed with how he kept his flickering anger in check behind his calm words.

"Oh thanks Skywalker," Dejuun said sarcastically, snapping his head round to meet the padawans eyes before setting them back on Aujean who was now pacing up and down the room constantly.

"It's all a bunch of Sith spawn!" Aujean moaned more.

That's it! Anakin couldn't take it anymore. If Aujean didn't shut up now, Anakin swore that he could have made him by forcing him against the wall and sewing his chatty lips together.

"Alright!" he bellowed, his face red, breathing harsh and throat sore from the power he used to make his voice powerful and demanding.

Both delegates that had been babbling once again turned to face the young man in shock. They dare not say anything.

_They fear me…Good. _Anakin thought bitterly.

"Right! Shut up! Just shut the Kriffing hell up Aujean! I don't give a second thought about you you know! I can just leave you here!" the padawan threatened, a cold tne to his voice.

"Yeah right!" Aujean retorted sharply, his green gaze locked on Anakin's blue, who he swore he saw flash yellow. "Just leave me here! I'm a delegate stuck in here with my rival, and a Jedi padawan who has only accomplished this mission by bringing violence along with him! Oh, yes right, I forgot - mad and murderous rebels outside! Be quiet! Meddling Jedi!"

Anakin felt something inside of him begin to bubble and coil tightly around him. Darkness seemed to fill his heart, and dark thoughts tempted him inside his head.

_Do it. _A voice softly called to him. _Use you're anger and hatred. Use it on him. Take that lightsaber you hold on your belt - take it and use it._

Anakin's hand twitched above his lightsaber hilt, his fingertips just delicately brushing it.

_No? _The voice questioned. _Then perhaps the Force? Go on. Choke him. Squeeze the life out of him. Feel it throb and leak slowly, agonizingly slowly out of him, as he chokes on nothing but air its self. Curl your fingers inwards just a little, and hear the snap and wheeze as his windpipe is crushed between you very fingers, You know you want to. I can sense the pleasure it will bring you to watch him suffer - the relief you'll feel from never having to put up with this pitiful fool! You know you want nothing more than to hear this man choke and die on his last breath. Your own eyes staring at his limp and life less body before you, that satisfied smile of triumph on your face._

The soft and silky voice was so sweet and seductive, as it travelled into Anakin's mind, twisting him and opening a bottom less chasm underneath his feet for him to fall into.

_Do it. _The voice whispered seductively to him.

The voice rang in Anakin's ears, and his shook his head as he tried to get the voice out of his head.

"No, NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he cried and anguished scream across the room.

His head head dropped and hung limply.

Aujean and Dejuun stood where they were, terrified to go near the deluded padawan.

"Do you think he's aright?" Dejuun asked.

"I-don't-know," Aujean stuttered, his mouth working awkwardly.

Without warning, Anakin's head flicked upwards.

Both delegates noticed that his eyes were no longer that sparkling blue, but were flashing between blue and yellow.

He was fighting a monster inside of him, a monster that could terrorize the galaxy; kill thousands of innocents; destroy families and lives.

Behind the tall form, stood a bulky and even taller form.

A black cape flowed down from the shoulders to the ankle covered boots; armour was suited all over the man; a black, heavy mask covered the face, and metallic, spine-tingling breaths came forth from the lined mouth piece.

Anakin fixed his eyes on Aujean. They sparkled with passionate hate.

_Thrust him up against the wall._The seductive voice hissed.

Anakin did just that.

He thrust his hand out towards Aujean.

Aujean felt a force wrap around his waist and lock him in a painful grasp. He yelled in pain as he was hurled across the room and slammed his body into the wall hard - cracks appearing around his shape. He felt so disoriented. He could see black spots invade his sight; his head swan with dizziness. Aujean could feel himself slipping away into was unconsciousness.

Anakin was possessed, tainted and controlled by the power of the Dark Side to do anything. His eyes turned back to blue again, but the dark figure behind him had not vanished with the demon.

It approached the struggling delegate, his hand still thrust, palm facing him.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and rushed at the dark figure.

Sensing the Jedi padawans attack, the demon turned around, losing his concentration on Aujean, who slid downwards from the wall with a wallowing thump, and scurried over to Dejuun, who was hiding behind the set of crates.

The black demon quickly activated his blood red, crimson blade, and raised it to his head to block the powerful blow sent in his direction.

A blue blade locked with a crimson red.

Blue eyes met blank and empty sockets.

Anakin pushed down harder on the demons blade, his muscles screaming in agony as he tried to weaken his opponents mechanical arm that held steady. His forehead creased in effort as he struggled, beads of sweat trailed down the back of his neck and his back.

He sent a leg low towards the demon and dropped low. Sweeping his leg along the floor, aiming for the demons legs.

The demon jumped, avoided Anakin's attack. In doing so, Anakin rose up and sent his blade sweeping in an upwards motion, before bringing it in an arc and back down onto the black figure, who had landed hard on his feet and stumbled.

Anakin attacked the figure like a ravenous creature. Sweeps, turns, kicks, jumps, throws, arcs, every move Anakin could muster he used against his foe. Anakin recognized that many of these moves his foe was performing were either identical, or almost identical to is in every way. A fear which he hoped not to be true crept into his mind. It couldn't be, no.

The black figure made a fatal error, and Anakin seizing his chance, plunged his blue, sizzling blade into the figures abdomen.

The metallically breathing of the figure grew wheezy and rattled as he rasped for air.

Anakin, sheathing his blade stepped back as the figure fell to his knees and landed face down on the cold floor.

Black smoke swirled around the form before engulfing it.

When Anakin moved his arm away from his eyes, he found the figure had completely vanished.

"Wh- what was that- thing?" Dejuun asked, slowly, leaving a trembling and broken form of Aujean cowering behind the crates. At least Dejuun could control himself more and held more courage. He should be the leader of Yavin. He had the strength and decisiveness of the Chancellor Palpatine.

Anakin decided that would be what was best. A strong and willing leader, who could control and stand up for his people.

Thinking back to what just happened, and how the figure was behind him and had somehow controlled his actions, Anakin answered slowly and uncertainly.

"I- I think it was…" he swallowed the lump that rose in his throat. "me…"

* * *

**Well there we go! Anakin and action as promised. I have to say I did enjoy writing about Aujean and Dejuun, and of course Anakin. The arguement between the three in that chapter was off Family Guy: Road To Germany. If you havn't seen that episode, I recomend it! It's in season 8, and it's hilarious! I will be going back to what happened in the previous chapter in the next update. More action is on the way people! Remember, Read and Review so that I can continue! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Dogfight

**And here is the next chapter following chapter 4. Ready for more action? Here it goes!**

**Chapter 6. Dogfight.**

* * *

The shuttle rocked and shuddered, making Obi-Wan stumble and hurl into the wall several times. Shock waves hit and rocked the hull violently, and sparks flew and debris fell and hung around the area.

Obi-Wan ducked his way through to the cock pit where Siri sat at the controls. Her face was scrunched up in concentration, and sweat creased her brow as she struggled to maintain control of their slowly dying ship. Disoriented from staring ahead out into the black, swallowing void of space and red bolts of blaster fire, Obi-Wan twisted his neck round so his blue-grey eyes locked onto Siri's red face. Her knuckles were bone white as they gripped the controls tightly.

"We're under intense fire!" Siri said out through clenched teeth, her voice was strained and her eyes were purely focused on the blue-grey planet ahead of them. The ship seemed so slow-or was it the Jedi's Force senses that made time its self slower? It had to be the Jedi reflexes.

Red bolts flew past the ship. Obi-Wan and Siri both stared at the number of bolts that whirled past them through the windscreen. The blue grey planet approached faster, growing in size as they flew towards it's atmosphere.

"We cannot land with those shooting at us!" Obi-Wan shouted over the roar of the engine and blaster bolts echoing through space.

"Then we'll have to take them out!" Siri yelled back, her eyes quickly flashing to meet Obi-Wan's weary one's with determination, before focusing back on what was ahead. "Strap yourself in Kenobi!" Siri ordered.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Obi-Wan questioned wearily, shooting her an icy glare.

Siri grew a wide, mischievous smile and shot him a quick, playful glance; her sapphire eyes sparkled with excitement. She was going to enjoy this immensely.

"No," she simply replied before thrusting the ship into a vertical nose dive.

Obi-Wan's head slammed back into the seat as the G-Force flung him back. Siri kept her body positioned erect and continued the ships plummet. Gun fire still rained past them.

"Siri. Pull up or we're going to be pulled into the atmosphere." Siri didn't respond or even share him a glance. She just continued to dive down towards the atmosphere.

"Siri…" Obi-Wan said seriously, his grey-blue eyes fixed on the planet. Still no response. Obi-Wan could see red begin to spark around the ships hull.

"SIRI!"

Siri pulled the controls back at the last second and flew upwards. She performed a flip and sent the ship away from Azure. The pursuing ship lost control and dived into the atmosphere, gravity wrapping it's invisible and gripping fingers around it and plummeting the doomed ship into the surface, creating a ship flew ahead, heading head on towards them.

"Lets see if he's got the nerve," Siri said gleefully.

"I'll never understand how you can make these dogfights into some sort of game," Obi-Wan said, a frown forming on his face. Siri didn't say anything, she just stared forwards as the two ships were sent on a collison course with each other. "I wonder if that's why I love you."

Siri jerked upright from her leaned forwards position. She twisted her neck so her sapphire eyes met his blue-grey. Obi-wan stared into hers, becoming lost in them. The moment was ruined when a stray laser blast hit them, rocking the ship. It came from the other fighter.

Unlike himself, Siri didn't take her eyes off of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's eyes flashed back across from the fighter to her. Siri's remained locked on his face.

"Do you trust me?" She asked softly.

"In theory?" Obi-Wan retorted.

"Don't watch," Siri replied playfully.

Obi-Wan couldn't help it though. He had to watch. The ships were closing in-there's and their enemies. It was drawing closer-building in size.

Obi-Wan's eyes averted from Siri to the oncoming shuttle.

To Siri.

Back to the shuttle.

Time slowed unbelievably in those previous seconds. The two ships were about to collide when Siri nudged the controls a millimetre to the left.

The opposite flyer to the right.

Both of the ships avoided one another, the bottom ends just grazing.

Siri, with her piloting reflexes and the Force, quickly flipped the ship once more, facing the other and fired rapidly, her thumbs pressed down on the two triggers.

The ship exploded into a ball of fire, mixing with the stars like a firework in the night sky.

Both the pilot and co-pilot sat back in relief, staring at the explosion in awe. Obi-Wan was relieved they were in one piece, his heart was still racing; his blue-grey eyes were wide with panic; and his fingers gripped the arm rests of his chair, his finger nails digging into the material.

Siri sighed happily. "Well," She breathed turning to face him. "Who's the one?"

Obi-Wan glared at her fairly harshly.

"Hey! We're still in one piece," She defended idly.

"Would you like to check?" He retorted, inclining his head towards the dumping yard of debris behind them.

"Oh," Was the simple reply he recieved. The ship then began to rock. The bleeping of the emergency siren rang through the cock pit, flashing red; and the controls flickered as they struggled to stay alive.

"Everything's going hay wire!" Siri yelled over the racket. "She's dying on us!"

"Oh not good," Obi-wan whispered in one exasperated breath. The ship began to fall through space faster, gravity gripping the shuttle and ripping it into the atmosphere. Fire built up around the wind shield, changing it to a red-orange shade as the tongues licked and attacked the spun around Obi-Wan and Siri's eyes - or perhaps that was because the ship was rocketing out of control, spinning and twirling as it began it's descent into the green surface of Azure.

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut and sent a silent prayer in the Force.

_Please dear Force. Do not take me now, not just yet. But please I beg you…Don-don't take Siri._

Obi-Wan would rather die before Siri. If it meant saving her, then he would, just as he would if it were Anakin or any other.

Thinking of that bought up a memory: Naboo. One memory he didn't want to think of. If he could switch places and feel the hot, sizzling crimson blade pierce his abdomen, burn a hole through his organs, killing him slowly and painfully whilst his master stood completely helpless behind an energy shield, he would do it.

Obi-Wan would willingly switch places with someone defenceless and give his life if it meant saving that one innocent life or more.

"Impact in five-" Part of the ship broke off into flames, flailing behind their dying ship.

"Four-" The ship howled as air whistled through the holes.

"Three-" The wing fell off, causing the ship to spin faster as it continued it's descent.

"Two-" The ship moaned and eventually rocked violently as it broke in half.

"We're still flying half a ship," Obi-Wan said through clenched teeth, his eyes still tightly locked shut.

"One. Impact!" Siri yelled, the sweat on her brow dripping, strands of her blonde hair plastered on her forehead and cheek bones.

The words came the moment the words left Siri's mouth, and the dying ship plummeted into the dirty surface, creating a massive crater. Both Jedi were hurled forwards, Obi-Wan managing to place his hands on the control panel to abruptly stop his travel. Siri however, was not so lucky. She had no time to react, and her nimble and slender body smashed into the controls, her blonde head connecting squarely on the panel.

Smoke billowed from the engines, blanketing the cock pit in a thick black mist. Obi-Wan coughed and wheezed as the smoke entered his lungs, he chocked and his eyes stung and watered. The flames made him perspire greatly as they slowly made their way towards the two and their only means of escape.

Obi-Wan could scarcely see a figure in his near blinded sight - a blonde figure.

"Dear Force," Obi-Wan whispered hoarsely, his horror filled eyes fixated on Siri's limp, pale and lifeless form.

* * *

**There we go! Another chapter and a cliffy! Hehehe. So is Siri alive or dead? I'm thinking what should I do. Why don't you help me with this decision? If Siri does die, will Obi go to the dark side or run? If she lives but is seriously injured (as if dying) should he call for help, find refuge, or try and heal her himself though he is not experienced in the healing arts? Your choice my readers. **

**Read and Review guys, I will love you forever. :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Love heals all wounds

**Heres another chapter my fans! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7. Love heals all wounds.**

* * *

"_Dear Force," _Obi-Wan breathed, though found it difficult through the lump in his throat.

Siri lay there unconscious; her body sprawled out over the control panel, her blonde hair was soaked and tangled with dried blood, causing it to turn slightly curled at the ends. A tell tale of blood trickled down the panels, staining what was left of them with the crimson substance.

What was left of the ship lay between him and Siri. He felt an enormous amount of dread fill up inside of him and fear for losing her. Was this why the Jedi forbade attachment? Yes - Obi-Wan could see that now - but right now he needed to find a way for Siri and him to escape.

Gathering up what strength he had from the crash, the Jedi Master raised his hands, palms facing outwards, and sent a surge of the Force towards his obstacle. Closing his eyes so he could focus, he began to feel the heavy metal lift shakily and smoothly off the ground. Obi-Wan could see in his minds eye; which painted a vivid picture of what he was doing in front of him that the object was levitating lazily to his right, towards another pile of debris.

Obi-Wan let go of the Force and let the metal slate fall to the ground with a ear ringing clatter. He quickly rushed forwards, ignoring the pain he felt in his right leg and his rib cage as he stopped by Siri. She was even more pale, and yet Obi-Wan hadn't seen a more beautiful and peaceful image of her. He dare not reach for a pulse, not wishing to go that far to find that she was lost. He could feel her life force, but it was dim and flickered as if the wind was smothering the flame - if it was about to carry her off with its self.

Obi-Wan would not allow that - no. He began to gently lift her sleeping form into his arms and walk towards the exit the crash had provided for them as he dodged through other debris and wires.

"I'm getting us out of here Siri," He whispered; his lips gently brushing across her golden hair. "Don- just don't you dare die on me now." She moaned softly and stirred in her sleep, lazily shifting her head so that it was embedded into Obi-Wan's chest. He clutched her tighter to him as he limped out of the hole, the smoke and tongues of flame chasing him, licking the heels of his boots.

The Jedi Master limped as fast as he could to a pink blossom tree in the distance - a safe distance away from the explosion that was about to ensue. Whilst keeping Siri cradled in his arms, Obi-Wan turned his head around to watch the explosion, in a ready stance to run should he need to get to a safer distance.

In the few seconds he stood there the ship soon burst into a fire ball of orange and red flames, snarling and crackling as they ate through the steal body of their dead shuttle like a pack of wild Nexu. After watching the bomb site for a few minutes, he slowly turned and laid Siri against the tree bark, making sure she was propped in an upright position. Obi-Wan sat down himself, running a hand down the side of his face unconsciously. Growing the habit of stroking his beard was a hard one to break when he no longer had one.

He tried breathing in but each time he hissed; the air whistling through his teeth as he sharply in took another breath this time through clenched teeth as a splitting pain ran up his left side. Closing his eyes he focused on what extent of his damage was. Looking for the damage he discovered that he had cracked all the ribs on his left side severely and had damaged his long ago healed left leg.

An old memory came flooding back: _Blue blade locked with a crimson red. The grey-blue eyes of the former padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn stared into his Masters yellow. This man was practically his grandfather, and he would know what he knew from Qui-Gon. All it took was just a push. The blade slashed across his left shoulder, leaving him practically open for the killing move. But instead, the crimson blade didn't slash, but instead impaled his left leg, tearing and searing its way through flesh and chipping the bone._

Now laying there, lightsaber deactivated and rolling away from him, he was left absolutely defenceless. He was no more than a picking - someone to just pick and up and throw away. His victorious opponent stared down at him. He held dread - perhaps dread for seeing his padawans padawan. But a spark lay there too. What could it have been? Dooku raised his blade above his head, ready to strike the killing blow.

Those blue-grey eyes looked up at the older mans face. He didn't plead nor beg- no . He stared at what he had now come to realize was his death. His murderer - his Masters mentor - who was his padawans. Death, however did not come for the good Knight though; and he looked to find a green blade crossed with crimson.

Focusing the Force in his leg and ribs, he fell into a healing trance. Obi-Wan could feel the Force swirl around his body; and a warm tingling sensation ran through him; along his rib cage, where he sustained the most serious injury and his old wounded leg. He soon healed only enough to hold him together for the next few days. The rest such as the few cracked ribs that he couldn't repair fully would heal later, and most certainly be checked out by a healer.

Obi-Wan averted his attention to Siri, who's presence in the Force now flickered very lightly.

Jogging to her, he knelt beside her, taking her hand in his.

"I know you probably can't hear me right now Siri; but if you can please squeeze my hand." No motion came from her, and Obi-Wan was beginning to lose hope."C'mon Siri," he gently spoke to her. "Squeeze my hand." Still -Wan could feel the tears brimming in his clear eyes, and her face turned blurry."Please Siri," he said hoarsely through the lump in his throat. "Don't leave me now. What will I do without you? I-I have a ring. I want to marry you Siri. I want to and I will - just - don't leave me."

Obi-Wan had lost all hope. She still hadn't responded to his words. Taking the ring out of his pouch and staring at it one more time, he turned and chucked it into the snow as he was swept with anger and complete grief. He bowed his head and rested it on her shoulder in defeat. His shoulders shook as he wept.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, it began to snow. Due to the Force feeling his grief, it responded. On rare occasions if a Jedi's feelings were so strong, they would connect with the Force and it would respond by matching the weather to the emotions the Jedi released. In this case of loss, utter loss of hope and complete grief that Obi-Wan released: it snowed.

"_O-Obi-Obi-Wan…" _Obi-Wan stopped crying and looked up slowly at Siri's still unconscious form through blurry eyes.

"_Siri."_

"Obi-Wan; I'm so weak… so weak."

"I know Siri. I need you to relax so I can help you."

"Can't - can't move. In too - much - pain. Hurts Obi-Wan."

"I know. Keep calm, relax and I'll help you heal."

"The Force. Allow me to heal. Let me live?"

"Yes Siri. The Force loves you and will bathe you in light. It will heal you - make you strong again."

"Always strong Obi-Wan - just not this time."

"You will be once I'm done."

Obi-Wan placed a hand over Siri's crowned head lightly, just coming into contact with her still bloody head. The other hand he placed over her chest, so that the Force would run through her body and her heart, He felt her head wound begin to slowly close up and heal. The heart beat increased in speed and strength and let her breathe more freely. Her candle flame which was her Force presence once again shone bright, lighting up the darkened room and basking it in light. No darkness was present - she was okay. She was going to be fine.

"Warm.. Cosy. Rest now forever?" Siri murmured; her eyes lids fluttered slightly as she settled down.

"Rest for now Siri," Obi-Wan murmured back, gently pushing some loose strands that had fallen across her face back. "Not forever though," he whispered, before gently planting a soft kiss to her forehead and then stirred as she got comfortable before letting her body shut down for some well needed rest.

Obi-Wan threw off his brown cloak and wrapped it around her to sustain her body heat.

He rose from the ground and walked over to the now frozen lake. As the snow flakes danced through the air, some landing in his ginger hair, he stared out across the lake, watching the flakes fall before him. Amazing how not one flake was identical. It was a beautiful night, with the moon full and glowing in the sky, it's glowing light stretching out across the black frozen lake and into the distance.

A cool and gentle breeze swept across the land and towards Obi-Wan, sending flakes into his face and hair. He let them come and settle on his skin, melting with his body heat.

He remembered his comm-link and thought of trying to reach the temple frequency. A blue hologram of Master Yoda flickered in front of Obi-Wan. He stood leaning on his gimmer stick in his private meditation chambers.

"Obi-Wan," he greeted warmly. "Good to see you well it is. Sensed a disturbance in the Force from Knight Tachi."

Obi-Wan winced - and it did not go unnoticed by the Grand Jedi Master."Tell me you should," he pressed.

"We crashed and Siri got hurt. I did the best I could with her and she's alive, but she needs a healer now." Yoda's ears fell back, and his eyes narrowed as he thought.

A small "Hmm." came forth as he thought more. Obi-Wan grew impatient, but Yoda then finally answered.

"Cannot send a healer to her," he began. "Must find a healer on Azure you will."

Obi-Wan could see the logic behind his Masters words. There would be no time for a healer to get here in time before Siri's injuries came back and die.

Obi-Wan would not let that happen. "There are no healer around here for miles!" he burst out angrily. "She'll never make it!"

Yoda scratched his ear with his stubby, green finger before responding.

"Rash this move is, and dangerous; but in dire situations, dangerous, rash and reckless actions must be taken. Heal her you will have to."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. Heal her? He was not experienced in healing, not with the Force.

"But I have no experience! She might die Master Yoda! I cannot allow that!"

"A risk that you will have to take, Master Kenobi." Yoda gazed at the Jedi Master through the hologram sadly. Even though miles away, he could feel Obi-Wan's sorrow wash over him. He had faith in the man though. He knew from the beginning that this man was gifted and destined for great things. He had watched the boy who struggled to be a padawan, control his anger and strive to be a perfect Jedi. That boy grew into a well seeded Jedi Knight. The Force embraced him unlike others. The Force embraced all, but took a shine to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes tightly and looked away. He opened his eyes to find Siri laying there still unconscious. He turned back to look at the flickering blue image of Yoda.

"Yes Master, I understand. I will try."

"Be prepared to let her go my friend," Yoda tried to say as gently as he could, but he sensed Obi-Wan's grief build up.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan conceded. "May the Force be with you." Yoda dipped his head as did Obi-Wan.

"May the Force be with you Master Kenobi… my young friend."

Obi-Wan felt light after that gesture. He turned back towards Siri and knelt down beside her.

Reaching out his hands he placed them on Siri and felt for her. He found her in a deep healing trance. He gently brushed her mind with the softest of touches from the Force, warding off any nightmares that may invade her peaceful mind.

He sent another small touch that put Siri a little deeper into a trance so that she would heal faster.

He brushed his lips against her forehead and kissed it.

"Get well soon Siri," he whispered gently in his lovers ear.

* * *

**There we go. Siri lives! For now though. Her fate is still undecided my friends. Next chapter sneak peak!**

**"You sense it too," Adi Gallia quietly stated, her gaze fixated out at the sky line traffic of Coruscant.**

**"Sensed it I have indeed master Gallia," Yoda responded just as quietly, as he hopped towards the younger and taller Jedi, his gimmer stick echoing off the marble floor. "Master Kenobi loves Knight Tachi."**

**"I sense something else to."**

**"Danger and great suffering ahead for Master Kenobi. But also I sense for us all."**

**Dun dun duun! You will find out more next chapter. Good night people! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Unselfish love

**I have decided that I will write a series of these stories now. I do not know what to title them yet, but somethig will arise I'm sure. Well here's chpter 8. Starting with the sneak peak I left you all on the previous chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Chapter 8. Unselfish love.**

* * *

"You sense it too," Adi Gallia stated quietly, her cerulean gaze fixated out at the skyline traffic of Coruscant.

"Sensed it I have indeed," Yoda responded equally as quietly as he hopped towards the taller and younger Jedi Master, his wooden gimmer stick echoing off the marble floor. "Master Kenobi loves Knight Tachi."

"We know this from their past," Adi murmured, still facing the window, her hands interlaced behind her back as she stood erect. "Thought my former padawan would have let this go."

A memory of a blonde, crying padawan running into her masters arms swarmed her mind. The streaks of old tears staining her pink face, and blonde hair plastered to her cheeks appeared before her eyes. And the small, quaking voice of a seventeen year old Siri Tachi speaking before her echoed in her ears.

_"M-master. I left him there. Alone. So - so alone." The warm and comforting arms of a mother snaked around her child's torso and held her softly against her chest, allowing the child to rest her head there._

_"Child, you did what was expected of you. To be a Jedi is to let go. You did just that. You are becoming more of a Jedi day-by-day; letting him go has helped him become the Knight he is destined to be. I'm so proud of you."_

_Sapphire eyes that sparked with unshed tears threatening to spill over stared into the depths of the cerulean. So much emotion lay within those sapphire orbs: Pain, hurt, anger… agony._

_One more though remained within the heart: Denial._

_She denied to let her love go; to believe she had walked out on him, feeling his heart be torn in two whilst hers did the same._

_She denied that she had denied love its self. Denied to walk away forever. Denied to bury that passionate love and pretend that it never existed._

Adi now realised that that love had grown from a passionate and fiery love that teenagers felt, hungered and fed on needlessly, had grown into something beautiful.

It had transformed from the passionate and licking flames of an intense and burning love into a red rose, the petals on it fully bloomed and fresh. It swayed gently within the gentle caress of the wind. The rose would never whither away and die.

The gentle love too, was of a gentle and swaying current. A river, full of beautiful sea shells and creatures of the deep. The river was calm and flowed smoothly along the bank - undisturbed, not at all tainted or blinded by fiery passion.

It wasn't a love that required the couple to hold a desperate need for each other; but to learn to let go; love with an open heart. They could love each other from a far, give themselves and all they have to the other. Being able to love and let go was an unselfish love. This, Obi-Wan and Siri shared.

Love would not blind them from their duties; but duties could not fully assume a hold of their hearts.

"Unselfish it is indeed," Yoda proclaimed as he stood beside her, his green eyes studying her face. "Perhaps time for change it is."

Adi could not believe the words Yoda had said. _Change? _Not possibly. The code had remained strong and sturdy for centuries. To change it now the Jedi would have to adapt, padawans who still craved to learn such wisdom from their elders would understand. But what about the senior padawans? The Knights and Masters? All of them would have to change.

"You-you cant be serious Master Yoda," Adi snapped, her voice slightly higher, though still quiet. She stared at the aging troll in disbelief. He gazed steadily back at her through those calm green orbs.

"Serious I am master Gallia," Yoda growled fairly agitated. "Don't think I am serious do you?"

"N-n-no Master Yoda," Adi gasped rather exasperatedly. "I just thought-"

"…Think I was deceiving you. No!" He said decisively, thrusting his gimmer stick onto the marble floor. "Not just for Master Kenobi and Knight Tachi this is - but for the rest of the order too."

Silence hung over the council chambers the two stood in for long seconds, staring out at the sunset and slowing traffic. Shame the beautiful sight of the sun going down was artificial and not real.

Adi seemed to crave watching a real sunset on another world. Watching the burning star set behind the hills, turning the blue sky orange mixed with pink, and know - know for sure that it was real.

"I need time to meditate on this Master," Adi said silently, not daring to lock her cerulean gaze on Yoda's green orbs.

"As will I master Gallia," He responded near silently. "Sense danger and great suffering ahead for Master Kenobi and us all. Always in motion is the future, though prepared for what is to come to pass…. We - must - be."

* * *

_Four days. _Four days of being stranded in the middle of no where.

_Four days. _Four days with barely any food or water, and most importantly a healer.

Obi-Wan could feel the effects of fatigue bring him down. No food and hardly any water made the fatigue worse. Standing let alone moving even a finger felt too much of a strain pull on him. No food left him deprived of vitamins. Falling ill constantly didn't help. No food left him hungry for anything. Scavenging for grubs or worse as long as it sustained him. He hardly had anything on him from lack of food. His tunics hung from him and his body practically did anything it could to sustain life in him; meaning it ate it's own fat. Not any water though made it worse.

Dehydration was the real killer. The human body could sustain a week or more without food - but without water the human body would die out within two days. The human body was mostly made of water. The human body craved it, yearned for it, and yet was deprived of its needs.

Obi-Wan found whatever he could to sustain himself and Siri for the two days they were stranded. He had attempted to heal her himself numerous times, only to heal her slightly. Each time with strength depriving from his body, it became more difficult for him to keep her in check, but he would not give in.

The Force whispered to him to keep her alive. It would find them. It would help them, It would help them recover.

The hours that went by caused more deprivation, and Obi-Wan couldn't stand it no longer. He had to get out of here. Siri's life depended on it.

Their mission would have to wait. What good was a Jedi protecting senators when they were in no shape to defend them or even themselves?

He knew the risk and the pain he felt for leaving Siri alone, but this was desperate measures.

Either scout ahead, or stay and die. Siri would die soon if he didn't find help.

After much travel and a lot of persuasion, mainly using a mind trick to help persuade the dealer, the Jedi Master bought a speeder and drove it at full speed to where Siri was.

Leaping out the speeder and bounding across the field, Obi-Wan had reached Siri and swept her up in his arms within seconds.

Gently laying her in the back seats, he quickly clambered into the pilots seat and took off down the field and back to civilization.

Speeding his way onto the town had knackered the speeders engines; and the owner wasn't impressed that his speeder had been wrecked, let alone stolen. A little extra push of the Force on his mind had made him forget all about it; and the Twi'lek had stormed back into his store grumbling to himself.

Thankfully, a kind and elderly civilian directed Obi-Wan to the nearest healer and he had went off there in no time with a quick nod of thanks and some credits. The healer was also a Twi'lek; though fortunately the female Twi'lek was kind natured. She took care of Siri, treated her injuries and bandaged them.

"She'll be better in no time Master Jedi," The healer said warmly, smiling at the shorter man.

Obi-Wan felt a tidal wave of relief wash over him, and he immensely felt the burden of looking out for her and the slow building grief for her possible death fall off his already heavy shoulders.

Siri had recovered well and was up in no time; though mainly due to her stubbornness. Better to let Siri win then fight, win, and regret it later. Siri would make a come back, and it would be one that would be scarred on him for life.

The two Jedi took a speeder, which was a cheap hunk of junk, small, confined, yellow with rust forming over it, and the most primitive controls there was. And remarkably they just about managed to fly through the traffic and to a hotel, where the Jedi would be staying, out of surveillance and detection.

The room if one would say, was rather… extravagant!

Blue and green striped walls ran across the several rooms, accompanied by two miniature chandeliers on either end, and the gigantic diamond crusted one in the centre, hanging over the only bed there was.

A holo viewer was hung up on the wall opposite the bed with two lamps on either side.

A kitchen was in the corner next to the door they had just come into, filled with food and drink, most notably champagne was layed out on the work surface, the champange being seated in a metal bucket of ice, the water slowly dripping down it, making it look enticingly inviting to anyone who would rent a room here.

Apart from that, a fresher was off to their right filled with a shower, bath, sink and cabinet.

Finally, a balcony closed off by a glass door was at the other end of the room with a magnificent view of the city ahead of them, the horizon mountains that surrounded the city like an iron fortress.

"Dips on the bed!" Called Siri as she dived onto it, landing flat on her stomach with an "Oomph!" The springs creaked and the mattress bounced underneath her weight as she landed on it.

Obi-Wan shook his head, but couldn't help the small smile that quirked the line of his lips as he walked towards her and sat on the edge of the bed.

Siri had sprawled out like a star, leaving Obi-Wan hardly any space to seat himself on.

Obi-Wan reached out a hand and rested it on her thigh. Siri looked at his gorgeous face and his hand continuously, her eye brows raised and sapphire eyes playing dangerously. She caught his eyes streaking up and down her body and she snorted to catch his attention.

"Are you checking me out?" She playfully questioned; raising a blonde eye brow and smiling. Her blue eyes danced and swam with excitement.

"I'm just checking to see if you're OK," He responded softly, running his hand from her leg, across her side, and up to her face to stroke her cheek with hisfingertips.

Siri leant into his touch as his hand opened up like a flower bloom, finding that her cheek cupped into his calloused hand perfectly.

"We are going to be informed where the Senators are tomorrow morning by the council," Obi-Wan said, his gaze still fixed on Siri's slender body.

"There's something troubling you," Siri ignored the statement and went straight onto Obi-Wan's anxieties.

He sighed, closing his eyes and hesitating.

"I thought I'd lost you Siri," He barely made the whisper audible, and a single tear strayed down his right cheek.

"Attachment Kenobi," Siri said like if she was his teacher. "Don't let it rule you."

He didn't look at her.

Then unexpectedly - out of the bloom - he snapped his head up towards hers and kissed her fiercely on the lips, his own crushing against hers as his hands held her arms in a locked vice grip of raw power.

_What an impulsive act! _He thought instantly, mentally slapping himself across his cheek.

Siri, however, didn't seem to pull away as he expected. She softened and parted her lips slightly, inviting him to openly part his. She felt his warm breath and his tongue brush and mix against hers as he accepted her offer and deepened the kiss.

Her lips fiercely moulded with his; moving in synch with them, attacking them. All their surroundings - the world had stopped for this moment - and all there were was the two of them stuck together in their own time - frozen - never wanting the moment to end.

Obi-Wan's actions became more impulsive, as he started to slide down on the bed, his lips parting from hers and joining again as he took quick gasps for oxygen; his hunger and desire both conjured together as he yearned for more touches of the hands and lips.

Siri felt the weight of him on top of her as he lay there kissing her, his lips reluctantly sliding from hers and moving to brush the crook of her neck, his beard tickling her chin and neck; his fingers clinging to her tunic, slipping it down her shoulder and seeding kisses and touches to her collar bone.

She didn't stop him - she didn't want to - nor want him to stop. She felt poisoned - dying softly and slowly - and yet she wanted more - more of the poison that intoxicated her; aroused her senses.

She couldn't control her actions as her mind became impulsive and primitive. Her hands slid under his tunic top; sliding up his bare torso.

She could feel the muscle that resided under there, flexing beneath her gentle touch and his movement. Siri let her hands run over them, her nimble fingers dancing in the small ginger chest hairs he had.

Obi-Wan's lips continued to glide along her shoulder and neck; right to her jaw, until they found her soft, poisonous lips once more. His mouth and tongue brushed hers, and he in took the poison that too aroused him.

His tunic had suddenly come off over his head, leaving him shirtless. Siri's hands were dancing over his torso and up to slide around the back of his neck.

She jerked him down towards her so their lips could meet again in a fiery and passionate embrace.

Siri's thigh was pressed up against the side of his abdomen, and his hand ran slowly along it; up and along in response, right to her waist, as touches became more intimate.

Breathing became a necessity as the two gasped for air whenever their lips parted.

Light from the setting sun danced over them briefly before the full moon rose and washed them in a dim light through the window - the only illumination.

More garments were discarded and the two were soon left in creeping darkness.

No matter whether they needed to say the three words or not. Both knew that from the looks, the light tender touches and caresses they shared that these two loved each other with every sentiment of their being. They would give anything and everything they had or what was left of them to each other.

Nothing could take that away from them…Nothing.

* * *

**Wow! Did it get hot in here? I think it did when I worte this part of the chapter! Pheww! *Wipes the sweat off my brow. I enjoyed writing this chapter (and not in a pervy way! lol) I just enjoyed writing those two together. Until next time my readers! Dont forget to read & review so that I may continue. Another character will be introduced by the way in either the next chapter or the oncoming ones. Read & Review so that the story will go on! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Happiest moment of my life

**Chapter 9. Happiest moment of my life.**

* * *

Morning had come all too soon for Obi-Wan. The suns vibrant rays hit him in the face as they crept through the window, up to the bed he and Siri shared, and shadowed his face.

He reluctantly opened his blue-grey eyes to find the sun blinding his vision. He felt like being trampled on by a Bantha, causing the dizziness; whilst the headache felt like he had decided to get drunk on too much Corillian ale.

Either way, the sun shone beautifully over the mountain peak that surrounded the city of Sundi and stretched across the town, signalling the early birds who liked to wake up at the crack of dawn.

Obi-Wan went to get up, gently removing Siri's hand from his bare torso and untangling his legs from hers, before sliding out of bed. It was a good thing Siri slept like a rock when not on her guard. Realising he was bare naked and remembering what got him like that last night - which of course bought a smile to his face - he grabbed his discarded tunic which were scattered across the floor after being carelessly thrown away the other night, Obi-Wan quickly scurried himself into his pants, frantically looking around outside the balcony hoping no one was staring at him, and that Siri did not wake up to the first site of seeing his back side.

Siri woke up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Rising up she saw the first sight of Obi-Wan's back as he smoothly pulled his tunic top up from his strong forearms. She remembered how strong those forearms had been last evening, pinning her arms down onto the plush bed underneath their bodies as they moulded together.

She was marvelled at how his muscles flexed. How his shoulder blades stuck out and then vanished back in his back, as he flicked his shoulders forwards, the tunic gliding through the air, brushing the skin, and then covering his shoulders and back.

Siri snapped out of her day dream when Obi-Wan turned to face her, catching her gaze with his bue-grey orbs. Siri looked at the alarm on his face once he met her stare.

"Enjoying staring dreamily at my back were you?" He asked playfully, his blue-grey eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Can you blame me?" She retorted, smiling widely. "One who has a err…marvellous body and physic can't possible not expect someone such as myself not to stare. Now come here and let me examine that physic again; you know, you could be hurt from well…last night."

She didn't know how or when, but suddenly Siri Tachi found herself in the arms of Obi-Wan Kenobi, him spinning her around the room, both laughing together before collapsing on the bed together. Obi-Wan landed on top and pinned her under his weight.

"As you wish doctor," He said merrily - like he was singing - his eyes dancing with hers. His faced leaned in close to hers. "There is quite a lot to examine."

"Hmm. That will keep me busy," Siri bit back, playfully growling seductively. "Now lay still so I can examine you more closely." She was now on top of him, the covers moving with her so that she wasn't exposed. Obi-Wan had snaked his arms around her slowly, wrapping her in his warm embrace as she began slowly untying his tunic. Underneath the fabric, fingers slid through the material and touched his skin, tracing a jagged scar along his chest. He shivered and grimaced to the tender touch as it pushed aside the grizzly memory he held of a viroblade being shoved into his chest; twisting and searing its way through untouched flesh. He suffered that and more various wounds at the hands of Asajj Ventress.

He gasped and shrank away as her cold fingers touched his skin again and closed his eyes at just being touched by the woman he loved so deeply.

"Are you ticklish?" She asked curiously, as shifted positions so that her face was right above his; hovering above his; her nose touching his. Then her lips sealed his with a kiss, and his grip around her waist tightened, pulling her tighter to him as he helped close the gap between them. He deepened the gentle kiss slowly and gently as his lips shaped around hers, matching them.

Siri pulled away - too soon. She closed her eyes and chuckled lightly. "What would we do if we were discovered Kenobi?" She asked, catching Obi-Wan completely off guard.

"Well," He began, chuckling to himself. "After expulsion, I would firstly intend to marry you; then have children. I've always wanted them. And settle down with you and find a good job," He concluded.

"Would you ever…" She trailed off.

"Leave? I don't honestly know Siri, but if I had to, I'd give it all up for you. Everything I have and what is me is your's and your's only."

The words were so sincere in his soft spoken voice, and it melted Siri's heart.

"You said you'd marry me," She said unexpectedly, causing Obi-Wan's reaction for his head to quirk up and face her head on. "You meant it?"

"Yes," He didn't hesitate to speak his heart. "A truth of the heart Siri. I cannot deny it. I did mean it and I want to do it. I want to marry you." The words spoke nothing but the cold hard truth.

Siri felt her heart skip a beat. She felt her cheeks flame and turn red as she blushed.

"I lost the ring though." He said sadly, averting his eyes to his hand which now lay on top of hers.

"How?" She whispered hoarsely.

"When I thought I'd - lost you," He began. "I threw it away." She just stared blankly at him."I was angry Siri," He continued. "Angry and lost. I threw it into the snow in despair. It was so much - so special," He whispered quietly, the sobs beginning to echo in his voice and choke in his throat. "And now I've lost it." Siri crawled forwards and placed both hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"I don't blame you Obi," She began softly, reassuring him. "I understand you were upset. I thought I would be lost as I had lay there."

He tried to turn away so he could hide his tears, but she wouldn't let him. She fixed his head in place. "Let the tears out Obi," She whispered softly to him. "Release them, share them with me." He did so and began to weep silently, Siri wiping away his trail of tears that stained his cheeks.

"I will marry you." This snapped Obi-Wan into reality.

"What?" He asked incredulously, surprised by her statement.

"I'll marry you." She repeated.

"You'll marry me," He echoed, totally surprised. Obi-Wan was filled with joy, unquenchable joy. He pulled her into a tight embrace and held her against him, his head buried into her shoulder and neck, his lips kissing the sweet spot behind her ear. "Thank you," He murmured against her, his breath warm and sweet on her skin.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I promise to love you forever," Siri whispered against his shoulder, her own tears of joy flooding her.

"As do I," Obi-Wan whispered back against her ear, his lips brushing it and his teeth grazing along the callous of her ear lobe. "This is a happy moment," He breathed gently. "The happiest moment of my life."

The moment was ruined, however, when the comm-link buzzed. Obi-Wan and Siri released each other quickly, Obi-Wan summoning the comm-link to his hand and catching it in his palm.

A blue faded image of Adi Gallia appeared before them.

"Master!" Siri greeted happily, a broad smile appearing on her face and her eyes sparkling. "Good to see you!"

Adi returned the smile warmly as her image flickered. "As it is you my child." She responded, her voice unclear through the frequency.

"Hang on," Obi-Wan interrupted. "Let me just sort out the frequency." He fumbled with the few switches until Adi's image was clearer and her voice was more understandable.

"Can you hear me now?" She asked.

"Perfectly," Obi-Wan answered warmly, adding a ghost of a smile to his features.

"Well," She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm informing you of the Senators whereabouts," She said, her warm greeting now gone and now replaced by the demeanour of a council member. "They are in the town hall today getting ready for their live speech on the planets mining. You are to arrive there by…" She trailed off as she looked at her watch. "In 1100 hours."

Obi-Wan nodded his head affirmatively in confirmation. "OK Master Gallia. Thank you."

"And Obi-Wan?" Adi said more. Obi-Wan quickly withdrew from flicking the comm-link off and reverted his attention back to Adi. "Take care of my padawan."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of my self Master!" Siri snapped, but with admirable respect.

"So I've been told," Adi retorted jokingly, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "I have seen you're injuries when you have been unconscious in the Med Ward my former padawan." Siri's eyes flamed, and she began to joke back on her Masters endevours.

As the two continued to bicker, Obi-Wan completely oblivious to it, he thought of Adi's words.

"Take care of my padawan." Although strict, it held something more. She seemed to know somehow that he and Siri were together. But perhaps she had interpreted the Force and found that it insisted on them to be together. The Force has a reason for everything; and them being together was one of them. Perhaps to change the Order. Whatever it was, Adi seemed accepting of it.

"Ladies please." Obi-Wan interupted, trying to be as much as a gentlemen he could, silened the two bickering women, and caught the attention of Adi.

"I shall watch over her Master… with my life." He inclined his head, his eyes never leaving her small, bead-like ones on the hologram. They held a sincerity that Adi noticed.

"Thank you Master Kenobi. Bring yourselves back here in one piece." And with that, Adi shut her comm-link down, the blue holograms of Obi-Wan and Siri snapping off with a small electric buzz.

* * *

**Alright! Next chapter will be with the three senators. The angst that Yoda sensed will come in this story later, but other plots and bunnies that all add up with my plots for the series will each come in term. Read & Review people! I'll love you! I promise I will love you! (L) See! A little love sign to prove it! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Anakin's discovery

**This chapter, Ani gets a little shock.**

**Chapter 10. Anakin's discovery.**

* * *

_"This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life." _The gentle voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi echoed through Anakin's mind.

"_I will marry you_." What! No, no! Obi-Wan was a sticker for the rules! When would he go around breaking the code? Let alone fall in love and propose!

_It's late, _The Jedi padawan thought. _I'm sure I'm just imagining. _But the words continued to intrigue his curious mind. If so, why? And to who?

It had to be someone who he'd known for a long time - someone who was close to him; very close.

Bant? - no way. Definitely not Luminara!

It could only be one: Siri!

Of course! They both had a past that neither of of them - when Anakin went to question them - wanted to talk about. Each answer he had got from them was the same: "The past is the past Anakin" "It's - What happened twenty years ago is of no concern. Let it be."

Anakin could hardly ever sense it; but when his master let his guard down or saw her, his defences would crack slightly, and Anakin would be able to detect a mixture of feelings from him.

Dear Force it was Siri! Obi-Wan, the Jedi Master; Jedi General; Council member - his master had disobeyed the code!

Both of the most dedicated Jedi within the Order had broken the Code they so lived devotedly by.

_Well I'll be damned,_ Anakin thought cheerily. _He isn't that much of a stick for the rules after all. _Then it hit him. _Traitor! Hypocrite! _The thoughts swirled within him, stirring his anger.

_Master; my Master! Why didn't you tell me?_

Somehow, Obi-Wan had broken free of his chains that rendered him to what Anakin thought emotionless. In all fairness he was surprised that his master could feel a powerful emotion such as love, and he admired that his Master could feel; not when he decided to feel, but to naturally feel.

Smiling slightly, Anakin sent a thought to his Master through the Force before drifting off to sleep.

_Master, you rebel._

* * *

**Another chapter. Sorry it was so short, I'll post another one for you all today to make it fair. :D It'll have action in the next chapter. :D**


	11. Chapter 11 The three kings

**Back again. Sorry that I didn't post a chapter on the same day like I said i would, I had an inconvinience. This chapter may be a bit boring but action and a good old lightsaber whirling against an "uncivilized" blaster shall set things in motion. Enjoy my readers! :D**

**Chapter 11. The three kings.**

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri made their way to the Senate of Azure. The building was not at all like the one on Coruscant: It stood on about eight pillars - four on each side; row to row. It rose up from there into a pointed roof; on its white chalk surface an inscription was carved into it.

It read: _Peace within the government and Azure._

Both Jedi walked up the hill of stairs that lay before them, slinking their way through the delegates that flooded the stair case.

Reaching the main office, they were met instantly by a woman with emerald piercing eyes that watched any move you made dangerously. Her head was swarmed with red locks that cascaded down to her lower back and covered most of her face. She wore a purple blouse with a pleated collar from what Obi-Wan could see over the desk.

"If you could kindly wait here please Master Jedi," She offered both Jedi a seat by the plant and offered them some coffee which they both graciously took. "I will call Aacban."

In no less than two minutes, the secretary bought out Aacban, who wore white robes laced with blue along the seam. He appeared to look friendly and looked upon the two Jedi with warm and friendly eyes.

"Ah!" He said delightedly, his deep, powerful voice booming around the area, making Obi-Wan stiffen slightly. Aacban held his hand out towards the two. "My name is Jodan Aacban. It is a pleasure to meet you. I feel humbled to be in the presence of two Jedi, particularly you Master Kenobi." He shook the older Jedi's hand instantly, his grip extremely tight on Obi-Wan's hand. "Ah! And Knight Tachi! I have heard of you're heroic tales also. Both of you have done many great things for the Galaxy. I don't see how the republic can lose this war."

"Keeping focused and determined to accomplish your objective can be the key to victory. But sometimes retreat can save you're men from death. There is always another day to fight," Obi-Wan said sternly. "I trust you know the Jedi are involved."

"Of course! To bring peace and prosperity to the Galaxy!"

"One day we hope that will happen."

"We need to know everything about the recent attacks, and what measures are being taken so we may prevent any more attacks from inflicting harm." Siri said as she rose from her seat, Obi-Wan following her.

Aacban led the two towards a pair of double doors, opening them and stepping to the side, allowing the two Jedi to step inside. The room was like any other: White walls, various plants in each corner, a window letting the sunlight shine through across the room, and a table that outstretched from one side to the other: on the table were two other people occupying it, both dressed in the same robes, though both had different colours on the seams.

"Welcome to Azure Master Kenobi, Knight Tachi." Schielkan, the one with the red seams said warmly, standing up and bowing to the two Jedi. Both Jedi bowed in return, keeping their eyes on the senators."This is Dolovern. Over to my right there." He held out his arm to Dolovern who walked towards him, Shielkan resting his arm on his shoulders. "We've known each other since we were kids."

"Yeah," Dolovern said cheerily, a huge grin outstretched on his face. "Saved this dodo heads life when we first met. Pretty dumb back then, how he ended up as a senator is just one of his mysteries." Dolovern received a whack over his head for his smug remark, causing an "Ow!" to come fourth from his mouth.

"You know we have been titled as "The Three Kings" for our leadership."

"Yes, right well we need to sort out precautions," Obi-Wan said, suddenly serious. Everyone turned silent and focused intently on him, one even adopting his pose of folding a single arm across their chest and scratching their chin with their other hand. "Have any of the authorities managed to receive information about the terrorists?"

"Yes," Aacban replied casually, folding his arms across his broad chest. "We actually have the captain here with us. Captain James!" Aacban yelled.

In no time, a tall, broad officer, about the age of twenty three came walking briskly in. upon arrival, his grey eyes found the Jedi and he immediately bowed, removing his hat also.

"Master Jedi" He greeted gently, returning to stand up straight. "It is an honour."

"The pleasure is ours captain," Siri acknowledged. Walking towards the young male and shaking his hand.

"Captain James, may you please give our guests a brief on the terrorist?"

"Of course senator Aacban," James replied, respectively inclining his head. The boy had exceptional manners and respect for his superiors or the government. "As you know, the group is being led by the infamous bounty hunter Magus. Many people lately who have protested against the governments idea of mining the natural resources. They have found no other alternative but to put their points of view over by bombings, believing to send a message to the senate about their hate. Many have survived the attacks, but there are always the poor souls who aren't so lucky." He said gravely, averting his grey eyes to the floor.

Obi-Wan thought of the mourning families of the dead victims, reminding him of his newly knighted self mourning his masters death years ago. He kept his composure though and focused on the here and now.

"Continue James." Schielkan pressed.

James cleared his throat before continuing. "Yes, well, we believe an attack is to occur tonight at approximately 19:00 hours this evening. We have set up alarms, cameras and an entire legion of security officers around the area who will be standing by watching and ready for any occurrences."

"Good," Obi-Wan said, running a hand through his hair. "Well we must be within proximity of the senators at all times, everywhere and everyday. We have to know their activities, when they eat when they sleep. We know Magus tactics: he plays this game unpredictably. He can strike at any time, any place and any way; whether you're asleep or wide awake out on the balcony. He-is-unpredictable."

"We will make sure none of this happens." James said sternly, his gaze sharp and narrowed on the balcony as if he was expecting Magus and an army of terrorist to now crash through the window and blasting the senators where they stood.

A booming noise came from outside that could only be distinguished as the crowds cheers and echoes outside below them all.

"We need to disguise ourselves first though," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. "We have been given orders by the council to do so. Some people don't, well, like the Jedi very much."

"Of course." The three senators and the captain replied together.

Five minutes later, both Jedi emerged in civilian clothing, a simple T-shirt, trousers and boots.

"Lets get out there," Dolovern announced, confidence laced in his voice as he puffed his chest out and made himself look taller. "We've got some promises to make and stick to."

The three senators, James, and Obi-Wan and Siri walked out of the meeting room and towards the blinding light of holo cameras and recorders; the reporters waiting anxiously to interview the three senators.

* * *

**There we go! Dolovern is sort of related to Dolohov the Death Eater from Harry Potter, I thought of it and just decided to put it in there. Again I'm sorry I didn't post it when I said but an inconvinience. I hope that I can make it up. Oh and I have two weeks off school after friday so I will have plenty of time to post more chapters. I will try and post more if I can, but I must focus on school first. Once the holidays are here and when I have time from revision I will post many more chapters when I have free time. It's late now. Night readers, I love you! :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Public execution

**Sorry I took awhile guys, I'm in Norwich relishing that it's the easter holidays and I have no school. I have managed to post this through what revision I have posted this through out the revision I have been doing for my exams when I go back. Here it is.**

**Chapter 12. Public execution.**

* * *

The flashes of white light ceased as quickly as they appeared. The three senators gently brushed past the swarm of eager journalists, their arms pushing them aside kindly as they kept their shy heads bowed.

Three Kings took their places behind a podium up on the stage and faced the screaming crowd before them, the shimmering lights reflecting off mirrors and bouncing from the flashes of cameras, enhancing their brightness and flashing in front of their eyes, temporarily blinding them and dazing them all.

A flood of questions soon washed upon them. "Aacban, Aacban!" A tall, slim female with brown curly hair called over the thunderous roars, her hands frantically waving, her fingers twiddling as she hopped on the spot in an attempt for her bouncing brown curls to be seen over the crowd.

"Yes," Aacban called back, his green eyes focused on the young woman as the crowd moved aside so she was in view.

"What do you propose about the farm land of this mining? It will damage it and leave farmers unable to harvest."

"Well I believe that if we earn profit through mining we can have trade within our society," Aacban answered simply, causing "boo's" to echo fourth from the crowd.

"People will lose their jobs!" Another civilian called angrily. "What can the farmers do!"

Before Aacban could find an argument another question echoed fourth from another civilian who had short, spiked red hair.

"Dolovern! Do you agree with this mining base that Aacban wishes to set up?"

"No, I do not," he answered. "I believe that harvesting our crops is best as it gives farmer profit and it's a more economical way instead of ships constantly polluting out planet, and smoke produced from mining shall not create greenhouse gases in our planets atmosphere." Claps and cheers echoed around the public assembly in praise.

"Schielkan! What say you on this matter?" another civilian questioned, this one with black flowing hair called out.

Schielkan cleared his throat before answering. "Well I-" - His opinion was cut off however when in the middle of the crowd a holo-television erupted to life. Obi-Wan and Siri's eyes, who had been standing close to the senators rolled upwards to see none other than Magus on the screen, a man was held in front of him, his head forced back revealing his throat. A hunting knife Magus held gently brushed across the elderly mans throat, who dare not swallow for the blade would cut the skin.

"Well, well, hello there!" Magus greeted gleefully, an evil and sinister smile creeping up on his face. "I told you two days ago that you had 48 hours to bow to my demands or you're friend would die. You have chosen his fate." The three senators stared in utter disbelief and rage up at the man who was about to murder their friend.

"Don't!" Aacban pleaded. "Don't kill him!"

"Why!" Magus snarled.

"He's my father." Aacban replied sadly, his eyes staring down at his feet.

Obi-Wan, Siri and just about everyone else present turned their eyes on the sorrowful man before them all.

"Oh, you didn't tell no one? Well since you chose his fate you now watch him die. Yeah I wanted it public so you would get the message."

The screen switched off and a spotlight appeared, shining its ray down onto the staircase opposite the site. There stood Magus, holding Aacban's father, forcefully gripping his hair and thrusting his head back, exposing the tender skin of his throat. "Any last words you'd like to say to you're dear father?" Aacban did not speak, he found he could not choke out any words necessary. "How unfortunate." With a slight flick, Magus drew the blade across the elderly mans throat.

Blood oozed out and the man, who choked and gasped for air that he could not attain as he body fell face first, dead, blood spilling out and forming a crimson puddle on the white stone steps, trickling down them and towards the crowd.

Everyone screamed and ran, and Obi-Wan and Siri ushered the grieving senator's inside the building.

"I'll stay here and defend the senator's," Siri yelled over the commotion.

Obi-Wan nodded affirmatively. "Alright, I'll go and catch Magus."With that he fled the scene and pursued the fearsome bounty hunter, leaving Siri to defend The Three Kings alone.

* * *

**I know short, but with revision it's hard. Well I hope you enjoyed it. You all know what you have to do: Read & Review so I will continue and I will update as soon as possible. :D**


	13. Chapter 13 The chase is on

**Next chapter!**

**Chapter 13. The chase is on.**

* * *

Obi-Wan sprinted across the square, weaving in and out through the crowd that was spiralling out of control. He relied completely on his instincts and the Force to guide him towards Magus, who was fleeing from his pursuer. Obi-Wan locked a trace onto Magus with the Force and propelled himself towards his signature with a Force induced sprint.

Arriving at where Magus was, Obi-Wan found he was surrounded by total darkness. His breath hitched and he gasped as he put an arm up to his nose and blocked out a horrifying odour. Igniting his lightsaber, which emitted a blue light to shine, lit up his surroundings. The blue light infiltrated the darkness allowing sight to see.

Obi-Wan slowly shuffled forwards, being careful on where to step.

He wasn't careful enough.

His boots slipped under something hard, and he fell forwards, deactivating his saber so as not to impale himself when landing. He landed hard on his front, letting out an "Oomph!" Obi-Wan let out a deep breath and turned himself onto his back, hands on the ground to push himself upwards.

He found his legs laying on something that felt fairly soft and was moving when he tensed his legs. Igniting the blue blade once more, Obi-Wan saw what he was laying on.

His breath caught once more and released in a strangled croak. A mangled and decomposing body of another senator lay before him, his body singed and blackened with burns. The smell of burnt and decaying flesh infiltrated Obi-Wan's nostrils, causing him to gag and cough out some saliva at the sight before him.

Quickly scrambling off him, he stood up tall and whirled around, his lightsaber suspended low, looking for any more obstacles on the ground.

Too busy trying to quench the growing fear, Obi-Wan was not ready for the attack that came from behind.

Something hard and metallic collided with the back of his head, and Obi-Wan heard the tear of the skin and felt the cool crimson liquid which was only his blood run down through his now matted ginger hair and trickle down his neck and back.

Black splotches covered his eyes as he fell to his knees, feeling very disoriented. Obi-Wan landed hard on the cold, concrete ground, his eye lids flickering as he struggled to clear the dark blotches away from his eyes.

As darkness crept in and unconsciousness began to grasp a hold of him, his ears pricked up on the last words he heard before slipping away into foreboding darkness…

"Magus will love this. You! Kill the remaining senators, and make sure his friend suffers traumatizing events. The boss wants her to be scarred with the failure to protect and of her friends capture."

* * *

Siri stood up, her back leaning against the wall. The cream coloured Jedi tunic she wore was baggy, but it didn't stop it from clinging to her curves as she moved. Dolovern seemed to eye her when this happened, giving her a charming smile every time she spotted him staring at her a little below the waist line, his gleaming white teeth would shoot him a dangerous glare and tap her lightsaber hilt that would spark the reaction of Dolovern to back away, his eyes to widen slightly, his breath to hitch and then gulp, and finally, the heat to rise up his neck and flame his cheeks a cute pink shade.

The three Senators sat around the table, each confined each other to silence.

Siri didn't bother to break the awkward silence. Every one was worried about the events that just took place no more than twenty minutes ago.

Aacban was horrified from witnessing his fathers murder. She did begin to wonder though where Obi-Wan was. It wasn't like him to take so long.

Normally with Obi-Wan in pursuit, he would catch up and subdue the assailant quickly. The one must be making himself a challenge.

No one had anticipated the events that now fell into place.

A massive explosion took place and blasted the windows clean off from the walls. Shrapnel went everywhere and slashed at the Senators arms and faces. Siri got a shard of glass right across the cheek, that now welled blood, for it had cut rather deep. Her eyes flared as she witnessed three bombers strapped with their own bombs ready to detonate around their chests.

Siri grabbed her lightsaber and ignited it, but the attackers were faster. Manoeuvring her attacks, the two bulkier ones grabbed her lightsaber bearing arm and twisted it awkwardly, causing her grip to falter and the weapon to slide from her hand, deactivating as it clumped to the ground and rolled away.

They linked her arms behind her back and held her steady. She was unable to break free. The less built man walked up to her and placed something around her neck. The device was silver with a blue light in the centre that beamed when around the Force wielders neck.

Siri struggled, tossing her head left and right, but the object around her neck began to wear her down. It was a Force suppressant, but with a kick.

The Force suppressant began flicking images to her mind, and Siri could not determine if they were real or fake.

An image of Obi-Wan lying on the floor beaten and bruised flickered in front of her eyes. He spat blood out of his mouth and rose up, only to be punched in the face, stomach and then holstered up once more and knocked down to the ground. Next, an electro-staff was pushed onto his back. Purple currents of electricity ran through him as he twisted and jolted in pain. An anguished cry tore from his throat, and his body arched before he lay flat on his back still. His face was facing hers, his blue-grey eyes blank.

An image of Magus evil and twisted face came before her. Thick black locks of hair plastered to his forehead and waved before his gleaming green eyes.

Siri collapsed to the ground hard. She some how cowered in the corner and huddled up into a ball, her arms and hands linked around her legs, bringing them up to her chest. Her chin rested on her knees And wide, horrified sapphire eyes stared at the three senators being butchered before her.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon! :D**


	14. Chapter 14 Jedi temporarily immobilized

**I'm back! Took awhile yes, but that was because of revision, which I still have plenty of to do for school for next year and all. I took a break and posted this, I dunno how long it's gonna be before I can post another one but I will after most of my school work and revision is out of the way. Stay with me people.**

**Chapter 14. Jedi temporarily immobilized.**

* * *

_It's all in my head, it's all in my head…_

Purple arcs of electricity and the empty but endless oceanic eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi; those pain - filled eyes swamped her dreams and thoughts into nightmares and horrors. Paranoia triggered every controlled and forbidden emotion that was shrouded and hidden away came tumbling out of Siri as she lay there on the floor curled up into a small ball.

She was locked in a cocoon of her horrors and nightmares she faced every time Obi-Wan or her left. Walking past one another or embracing each other was a luxury neither would waste, for it may be the last time for either if one did not return home in this time of war.

Her watery sapphire eyes stared endlessly at the three dead senators before her. Suddenly the blue light on her collar beamed a brilliant and more vibrant blue - and Siri arched and yelled in pain as the drug entered her blood stream, stinging her every nerve and prickling it with thousands of rusted needles, infecting her blood.

_Why… why couldn't I prevent it? I'm stronger than this. Where has my strength gone? Must I gain more? Yes; I need more… I-want-more…_

Siri did not let the pain go. She held onto it; for suffering gave her strength. She absorbed it and as she did, the power surged through her veins and darkness seemed to revolve around her, batting the light. Though not enough to stop the poison that was now flowing through her towards her heart; she was able to block out the images of her Obi-Wan suffering.

The Jedi made a vow that she would recover her lost Knight and bring him home…even if she died or if this raw power she was starting to gain changed her.

* * *

Captain James ran through the Hall's offices as fast as he could, his broad chest heaving as he gasped for air. Bursting through the huge oak doors before him, the sight his grey eyes met caused his reaction to stumble and gasp.

The three motionless bodies of the senators lay before him, each body grazed with blaster wounds and singes. A low gasp and moan from his left caught the young captains attention, and his eyes followed the sound to find a blonde young Jedi curled up in a ball on the carpet floor. Hesitantly walking towards the young Knight. Placing a black gloved hand on the Knight's shoulder caused the Knight to jump and shiver at the very human touch.

Siri lifted her heavy head., her teary sapphire eyes locked with a beautiful yet concerned grey . Both gazes held each others.

"What happened?" James demanded, his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed as he tried to come up with a conclusion as to why the Knight failed to spare the senators from death.

"Pain. So much pain. It….hurts… Obi-Wan… danger…" A sharp gasp escaped from her lungs and past her lips as she sputtered the last word. "…dying!"

"Where is he?" James demanded again in an even more sharp tone, almost as if he was accusing her of Kenobi's disappearance, which was frankly absurd. He mentally shook his head as to why he even thought about it. Siri 's eyes bulged as she saw further into where Kenobi was, only to fail as the drug was pumped into her blood stream again, causing her to yell and squeal in pain.

"It's… killing me!" She moaned. "You have…to…to get me…out…of here!" She desperately pleaded.

James nodded in confirmation. Now was not the time for questions - now was the time for swift and decisive action. Many lives were at stake - including the two Jedi whom one he held bundled in his strong arms.

* * *

Anakin sat with his back against the cold concrete wall, his head slightly tilted forwards and his blue eyes facing downwards at his dusty black boots. Himself, Aujean and Dejuun had been trapped here for three days now - and enough was enough. Convinced that the mob of psychotic killers had surely given up now, Anakin rose and walked towards the exit, the two delegates eyes following him.

Anakin still felt the presence of the Dark Side, and it called to him. A siren's call. Anakin ignored it, fighting off it's ravenous claws that wished to dig into his flesh and bleed his soul out. His impatience had held for three days straight - he couldn't hold it any longer. Anakin thrust his hand out towards all areas of the stone wall. The impatient padawan felt a cold hand grasp his shoulder softly, making the leather interior of his tunic squeal as it creased in the cold hand.

Turning his head, his eyes met with Aujean's emerald.

Sighing, Anakin stepped aside and allowed Aujean to use his magic. Simply he applied pressure to the correct stone with the heel of his palm and the door crumbled open, light bathing them all.

The three stepped out, grateful once more to see light cover their faces, highlighting their features. Grateful to feel the warmth of the suns rays glistening on their skin.

All the joy at seeing the light of day was cut short as darkness engulfed them again. A thick cloud of black fog swirled around them, blinding the three. Anakin's senses were cut off once more as he tried to reach out to who was approaching only to be knocked back by intense shields. Anakin only knew that it was something of darkness, for his gut wrenched and his hairs stood on end as chills oozed down his spine.

The dark and tall figure approached them and stepped out of the hazy fog. It walked with such feminism and physic, her hips swaying from side to side, two curved hilts rest on her belt, and as her bald head reared out from the shadows, Anakin sneered in utter disgust.

"You…" He growled fervently, his eyes narrowing dangerously and his heart filling with anger as he looked upon his opponent.

The womanly figure cackled like a mad witch as she replied softly, though her voice laced with a snarl. "Why if it isn't Kenobi's little pet." She greeted, a small evil chuckle whistling through her teeth and howling lightly with the wind that blew between them. "I've been looking forward to this."

"Dooku sends his assassin to do his dirty work," Anakin snarled back, his blue eyes focusing on her own blue. "Has his old age slowed him down, surely he cannot tell you nothing but his old so - called heroic stories and maybe teach you how not to keel over."

Ventress bared her teeth at his remark and did all she could not to scream in outrage.

"Dooku is my master, and he is more powerful than you think you obnoxious brat! Do not tempt me to slice you're head off from the neck. He has taught me a great many things - he is a blind fool though not to notice I am worthy of the title Sith."

"You fool," Anakin chided heavily, a shocked yet amused smile on his lips as he looked upon her in disbelief. "You will never become what you most desire," He was enjoying his taunts immensely. "Why did he send you then?" He asked more seriously.

"Why to find and kill these two gentlemen of course," Her eyes quickly flickered to the two delegates who were cowering in her presence. They then focused back on Anakin, hovering over him. A sickly evil and sinister smile touched her lips. "Though I can always just kill you. Oh how Dooku shall reward me. How the Sith will worship me if I were to kill Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One. How the Jedi would grieve the loss of their savour. It would break Kenobi's heart learning of you're demise. No matter… I will just kill him too. Then may you both be joined together in the Force."

Anakin would hear no more. Flicking his thumb, his saber hilt produced a blue beam of energy that hummed rhythmically. He twirled the blade in his hand and held it beside him in his ready position.

"Enough of this. I will see to it that you do not harm my master. You will go back to Dooku either in pieces..." He oustretched his arm so the tip of his sizzling blue blade pointed towards her. His eyes stared narrowly down the beaming blue energy, aiming the tip of the blade at the centre of Ventress' chest... Where her heart would be. "...Or you can walk away now and live for a few more days until our blades lock again… and that time I will make sure that you not so much as breathe."

Ventress just let out a mouthful of laughter that boomed from her voicebox and echoed with the silent atmosphere.

"Last chance Ventress." Anakin whispered, his voice carried towards her ears by the howling of the wind.

Ventress - in response, took both her blades in her hands and activated them, a crimson beam emitted to life and hissed as if a cobra that reared up to face it's attacker gave it's last warning before delivering the blow. They crackled as she brought them across her chest to form an "X".

"You're life is now mine Skywalker." She hissed.

"Your's is mine today Ventress. You'll go home to Dooku in pieces."

* * *

His head throbbed as if he'd been thrown out into a herd of Bathas that had trampled all over him. With the bruises and cuts he had that covered his gloriously revealed muscular torso he would have believed it. But the chains that wrung his wrists and suspended him above the ground told him the truth: He was a prisoner.

Obi-Wan shivered from the unforgiving, bone-chilling cold, making his chains ring. Sweat beads clung to his forehead, plastering loose strands of his ginger hair. He could feel his temperature rise from a nasty fever. Obi-Wan Kenobi felt like death warmed up.

Drawing his eyes over himself, he found only that his chest was riddled with purple and green healing bruises and cuts that ran either shallow or deep, crisped with dried out blood.

One particular wound however, caught his attention. A huge capital "M" was embedded in his skin at the centre of his torso.

Magus had him: The knight he would love to kill for his interference twice. Nearly killing Siri had sent Obi-Wan nearly over the edge. Into the ravine of the Dark Side that could have washed him away from the light. However, Obi-Wan spared him. He knew he would have whether Siri had died or not. Even when nearly dead, Obi-Wan had still come close. If she had died, he knew that he would still spare Magus; but what would events turn out to be had it been that way? What if he had just lost that control and had smite Magus where he kneel instead?

He was grateful for now that he had spared Magus - grateful for not following the dark path. Not turning away from his vows and seeking revenge, though how sweet he knew it would have been to claim it. He wondered if he should regret it now. Magus had escaped, he had been given the chance to give chase but declined. Now his life lay in Magus hands - and he knew how it would end if he knew Magus twisted mind enough.

Only one goal was on Obi-Wan's mind: Escape from this Hell...

* * *

Magus held a sardonic smile as he sat on his throne.

Kenobi was in his hands now. He would not kill him instantly - he would torture him, make him suffer for foiling his plans. He knew it would drag his fellow Knight out to rescue the distressed Knight held captive. Then once she was captured along with any allies she bought, would he kill Kenobi in front of her. Oh the heartbreak. Then he'd kill her to simply spare her it. Magus saw it as a favour. He knew of both Knights feeling for one another. Jedi were so weak and predictable.

"I'll do you both a favour Jedi. May you both be together and in stupid, pitiful love in the Force." He whispered. Azure would be his as well as it's people and profit. He was going to be a King.

* * *

Siri had fallen unconscious awhile ago now.

Her head bobbled limply in James' arms as he carried her towards the Med - Bay of the police station. He had no time to look at the pairs of eyes that followed his retreating form that carried a lady.

He had no time to answer the murmur of questions such as "Who's she?" "What's wrong?" "Sir, why do you have a woman. You aren't suddenly interested in the blonde haired blue eyed type."

Now Siri lay on a soft bed; her Force suppressant collar removed from her neck, leaving a ghastly red from where it had choked her. A small pierced hole where the needle that had drug induced her remain, swelling around the small hole and turning a nice shade of purple.

Her skin was as white as a sheet, with a tint of pink on her cheeks, showing she was slowly recovering and regaining her strength.

James couldn't help but find her attractive. He couldn't control his male urges to find a woman to love and cherish - to protect or honour. It was simply a part of human nature.

His eyes focused on her beautiful features where his index finger suddenly and hesitantly reached out to touch her cheek. She was warming to the touch. He drew his finger along her cartilage ear lobe, before gliding along her lips. A pang hit his heart. He loved the Jedi. He imagined his lips merged with hers, his tongue sliding in to tangle with hers as he kissed her deeply. His hands running along her. His mind wandered further into the future. A small black haired boy with short spiky black hair and sapphire mixed with grey eyes bobbling in. Him and Siri embracing their son. Then he saw a face. A ginger beard appeared around the chin - and ginger combed hair linked with the beard. The blue-grey eyes and handsome features appeared before him, and James saw it was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Kenobi and Tachi were in love. For how long? James could not break Kenobi's heart; let alone force Siri to tear her own in choosing Kenobi and the Jedi or him.

James would find someone else.

But it would take time.

For now he let her rest, for Siri would be awake soon and be desperate to reach Kenobi. He silently got up from his chair next to her and walked towards the door. Opening and stepping through the gap, he turned and looked at her sleeping beauty form one last time before leaving her in the safety and calm healing waves of the Force.

* * *

**There we go. I thought I'd do one in all perspectives. I hadn't visited Anakin for ages, and I wanted to get inside a fairly minor characters mind (James) and of course the villains mind (Magus) I'll post soon. Let me know guys, reviews are always appreciative and it boosts peoples confidence in writing! :D**


	15. Chapter 15 Premonitions

**Heya! I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update, but I had a french speaking assesment. I passed thankfully with a B grade. :D I will be revising for an R.E assessment for tuesday though, so I had to make this chapter fairly short and leave a few days of writing for revising. It'll be the difference between passing and failing in R.E and frankly I want to pass in my favourite subject. Anyways heres the next dose of Lost Time. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15. Premonitions.**

* * *

_"Preposterous!" A deep, monotone voice called out, the hisses through the teeth audible as they scraped alone the marble walls of the council chamber. "One of our own, who is on this council!"_

_A deep and heavy sigh wisped through the air. The blurred faces of the Jedi Masters circling around the chamber._

_"Only a matter of time it was," Yoda's slow accusation filled his argumentative companion beside him. "Thought it was buried, but cannot blame them for their actions." Mace windu's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he gave the Jedi elder a stare of steel._

_"It does not excuse their actions!" The second ranked Master roared in anger. His eyes narrowed dangerously; a sign of frustration._

_The other faces turned and looked at each other thoughtfully. Some nodded, clearly agreeing with Mace's point of view. Others did not move at all, either agreeing with the Jedi elder or dare not to take a side, even though they must._

_"For years I have watched them. Noticed the signs I have." The diminutive green troll scratched his pointy ear with a three-fingered clawed hand "Time to change I believe it is."_

_"You cannot be serious Master!" Mace nearly screeched in utter disbelief. The poor man looked as if he had been slapped across the cheek on both sides. A small snicker emitted from the opposite end of the chamber. All eyes, especially the piercing and almost deathly glare of Mace settled upon Aid Gallia. Adi immediately stopped, heat rising up from her neck to flame her cheeks._

_"What? I agree. I have already convered this with Yoda." She said rather exasperated. "And Mace. It is rather amusing seeing you so shocked from you're usual demeanour." Adi raised an eyebrow playfully as the others snickered, including Yoda._

_Mace felt like he was was about to explode. 'If they say one thing about the colour of my lightsaberâ€¦'_

_"Why is it pink Mace?"_

_That was the wire snapping._

_"It's not pink!" He yelled outraged. "It's purple! Clearly purple! You're all blind the lot of you! Not just for my lightsaber, but for our discussion!" He sat back in his seat, his arms folded across his chest, and his face hardened like stone._

_"Tantrum..." This time the council laughed out loud, it's great cheeriness filling the room. Mace just sat there, his eyes on the floor, and his face set in a strop like a two year old not getting what they want_

_."Back on topic." Ki-Adi-Mundi said, clearing his throat._

_The entire council settled their giggling and returned their attention to the matter pressing._

_"What do we do about it?" Shaak Ti questioned, sitting back._

_Yoda sighed and turned to Mace, who was still sitting there grumbling about the others and his lightsaber. Yoda sighed again, knowing the man's answer._  
_"Mace? You're decision."_

_Mace turned to him, still holding his death glare. He grumbled a small, "Expulsion."_

_"I vote for them both to stay." Plo Koon's deep voice breathed through his oxygen mask._

_"Stay." Adi said immediately._

_Yoda looked at each member thoughtfullly, nodding respectively to their decision._

_The last voice was muffled as the Jedi witnessing the debate was pulled out of the premonition._

* * *

Siri awoke with a start. What a weird premonition, especially about Mace's lightsaber colour. 'Purple is a nice colour.' Siri thought. 'Mines violet. That's close to purple. The girly colour does suit him.'

She couldn't help but contemplate whether or not the premonition was real or fake.

Only one thought raced through her mind, beside the Korun Master's choice of lightsaber colour.'You-cannot-be seriousâ€¦'

* * *

This was distracting for Anakin Skywalker.

Fighting Ventress was a challenge, but fighting her whilst experiencing flashes of a bizarre council meeting was making it increasingly difficult.

Beads of sweat trickled down the now tiring padawans forehead and neck, plastering strands of dirty blonde hair to the damp area. Individual strands poked his eyes, stinging them and resulting in them to tear up, making this even more of a challenge. It wasn't enough to block out the terribly horrifying smile of delight off of Ventress' face.

"You're tiring young one," Ventress said, delighted at her so-called victory. "Do you need to take a quick breather? I can easily grant you all the rest you requireâ€¦ In death." She slammed her twin blades onto his only blue blade once more, the one flesh arm he had screaming in agony as he tried to keep the sizzling blades from inching even closer to his neck that intended to remove his head from it.

"I will not lose to some low life scum like you!" Anakin said through gritted teeth, his arms thrusting upwards, allowing his to push Ventress away from him and take a jump back, putting some space between him and her.

"I'm no low life scum! Not like you Jedi! You're all so foolish. Blinded by you're compassion for others. I'm more than something as low and pitiful as you're race. I'm destined to become a Sith! The best there will be, by killing you."

Anakin's face turned comical, and he let out a huge burst of laughter. Oh, the irony for her. "S-Stop with you're accusations!" He blurted out. "They are so unlikely to ever happen to you. So don't waste your self with your lies. And the Jedi are not worthless. Not with me."

There was the arrogance in him.

"You arrogant little brat. You claim your own family is worthless without you. You're becoming more of a Sith your self than a Jedi."

Anakin's face twitched at the side as he stared at the Sith witch. He was no Sith. Without warning he sprung at her. She was ready and pushed him back. Each attack was a failure. She either simply blocked his attacks and sent him tumbling back, or lifted him off his feet and hurled him into a nearby wall.

Anakin realised there was no way he was going to win this fight.

Regrettably and reluctantly, Anakin Skywalker fled, leaving her one last glance that set a spark between their eyes: Him telling her that this was not the last time they would cross paths.

He vaulted over the crumbling wall, the two men behind him scrambling over to join him before the sting of Ventress blades caught them.

Ventress disengaged her lightsabers, a triumphant smile on her face. "Until next time Skywalker."

* * *

_How long do I have to sit in here! I hate confined spaces! I hate being in one place for so long! I hate - Oh who am I kidding? What don't I hate!'_

Siri was raring to get out of her apparent prison. She paced back and fourth up the room, sat on the bed, even began chucking a piece of Muja fruit that had been left for her off the wall, catching it, and sometimes just letting it fall to the ground.

She sat on the bed, covering her face with her hands and groaned. _'I need to get out of here. I have to find Obi-Wan. Why am I being held here for so long? Someone let me out please?'_

As if her prayers had been answered, the door swished open, revealing the lean figure of Captain James. His face was bleak, filled with doubt and sorrow.

Picking up on his distress, and fearing what it might be, Siri asked him what was wrong, just wanting to get the news out and in the open.

"We've searched everywhere, even traced his last known position. We can't find anything. We may just have to give up."

"No!" She bellowed at him, standing abruptly up and pounding him on the chest. "I know him. I can trace him! And knowing him, being the most stubborn man in the world, he's alive."

"We've looked." He stuttered. "We've done everything we can-"

"You're not doing enough!" She accused deliberately loud in front of the entire office, drawing all the attention to him and her.

James stood completely still ,his eyes nearly falling out of their sockets. He was scared stiff at the Jedi's anger. Siri stared hard at James, her eyes peering into his, sending daggers tipped with poison on the ends of them. James realised then not to mess with Sriri Tachi. You would regret it.

Without another word, she stormed from the office, making her dramatic exit recognized as she pounded the door open and slammed it nearly off it's hinges behind her. If no one would find Obi-Wan. She would.

* * *

**There we go! Let me know what you think. I'll be back after my R.E exam. *Shivers at the thought. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16 The Force speaks the truth

**Hi! I'm back people! Gotta say thanks to Paige Miller who is helping me by editing chapter; if not for her creativity at this chapter, I could not have written the beginning of it without her expertise within editing. Thanks Paige Miller! *Big cyber hug!**

**Chapter 16. The Force speaks the truth.**

* * *

It was time.

It was time to change the code.

The Jedi Order had kept to the code for thousands of years.

Now it was time to change it.

The blasphemy; the arrogance. It had to, be changed!

A Force ghost rubbed his hands together in preparation and sighed. The blue man closed his eyes and concentrated. The figure slowly evaporated into nothingness, leaving the tranquil and grassland marsh of the Force.

* * *

Once more, the council were again bickering with one another on their argument, some staying firm with their decisions and others trying to make them see the light in the situation.

All began to slow their speech as they witnessed a blue and hazy figure emerging from the centre of the room. Each of the members eyes transfixed on the now complete image before them. A smile curved Adi's lips as she recognized the man before them all.

"Master Qui-Gon." She greeted gently, bowing her head and cracking a smile displaying her delight.

The blue image smiled back at her, his image flickering as he did so.

"Nice to see you Adi." His deep, ever so gentle and monotone voice echoed across the room, leaving the Masters bewildered, for they had never witnessed this before, let alone this visit being from Qui-Gon himself!

Qui-Gon gave Mace Windu a kind and genuine smile, to which the not much younger Jedi stared back, his expression neither amused nor annoyed, but instead vacant. The Korun Master detected amusement from the ghost before him, and his face hardened like granite.

"You -"

"I heard Mace, and I am rather amused." The smile on the dead Masters face was devilishly evil.

"I said it wasn't pink." Mace grumbled under his breath.

Sighing, Qui-Gon knew he had limited time to sway the council.

"I have come to discuss with you this predicament. Obi-Wan and Siri."

"It is against the code!" Mace roared, unable to control his anger this time. His fist slammed down upon the arm of his chair. A purple flame seemed to spark to life and roar inside his Force signature, burning like dragons breath. Infact inside was a dragon breathing that purple flame. It reared back inside him and snarled dangerously.

Yoda shot him what looked like a death glare, and although Mace was unfazed by this, he settled down and set himself into an arithmetic breathing pace, calming the snarling dragon inside him and setting it to sleep.

"Change the code." Qui-Gon proclaimed sharply. The room seemed to darken around him as he became frustrated. He had to use as little energy as possible, and so calmed himself down and let the room return to it's natural lightness. "We lived by this code for thousands of years. Obi-Wan, Siri, and the rest of the Jedi have been engrained with this code."

"Clearly not enough by Obi-Wan or Siri." Mace muttered to himself, a sour look on his hardened face.

Qui-Gon begrudgingly ignored him and continued.

"The galaxy is changing. The Jedi must change with it. Or I fear the future will be full of darkness for us all."

Yoda scratched his chin in thought.

"Say you do, that if not change our ways, destroy us, our failure to move onwards will?"

"Yes Master Yoda." Qui-Gon replied obediently. It had been habit from when he became a Jedi. It remained with him. Once a Jedi, always a Jedi.

"Seen alternatives I have. Only one shows a light future for us."

"Love is not only seen as a weakness Masters; but a strength too. Think about it. How many of us have you seen fight stronger and better with love as our ally?"

"A terrible, monstrous thing." Mace interrupted once again, running a hand along his smooth, bald head.

Qui-Gon felt his presence dying, and as a result he began to flicker.

"Listen to me. It's a weakness in some cases, but look at the strength and courage it brings us to fight for those we love. We are a family. We all love one another. Think of how that strength would be when used to protect each other!" He said desperately, the words flowing from his mouth like a rushing river.

"Love will bring light…" Yoda mused, his emerald green eyes staring down at his dangling feet.

Qui-Gon fluttered a small smile in triumph as his image evaporated once more into the Force.

Silence filled the entire room around them, the only exception being their deep breaths.

"What do we do once Masters Kenobi and Tachi return?" Shaak Ti questioned the council, open for any answers from anyone.

"Change we must. I decide for them both to stay. Over rule your decisions I shall. The Jedi must change. Attachments shall be allowed."

* * *

He couldn't take it any more. Would the pain just kill him now and end it?

Another blow to the abdomen caused blood to rise up from his already beaten and bruised body and erupt from his mouth, small droplets forming to a small puddle on the cold stone ground beneath his dangling feet.

The man suspended by cold, metal chains didn't need to stand on the ground to know that it was cold. Obi-Wan could feel the cold creep up to his toes and crawl up his spine.

He shivered violently from the biting chill, his teeth chattering.

"AAAARGH!"

An anguished cry tore from his throat as purple currents travelled through his veins, sticking his nerves with a thousand needles. The fire began shortly after, singing his skin. Black, chalked burns covered areas of his chest and arms from where an electro staff had been shoved carelessly on him. He felt like he was being roasted alive from the smoke that drawled lazily off his skin and into the air, mixing with the potent stench of blood and vomit.

Obi-Wan had been beaten and bruised, starved, and poisoned that had set his every nerve on fire and had made him beg for death. When he was fed, the food was already rotten that his stomach could not digest it. His stomach would twist and churn and chuck anything out that was deposited in it.

His tired blue-grey and strenuous eyes couldn't see anything past the protruding darkness that encircled him like a cape. All he could see was a hollow flame burning helplessly in the distance, shadowing a thick and barricaded wooden door.

Was it something to torture him into thinking he had a chance to escape? Would someone play this cruel game with him by releasing him and letting him walk forwards, only to find the door wouldn't open, or for him to be knocked all the way back into them? Or perhaps an illusion that which he snapped out of he would only find himself back in his cold and dingy cell?

The poor, suffering man wanted to die.

He so wished he could, but thoughts of his beloved Siri remained in his mind. He hoped she was okay; protecting the three Senators, and that had she known of his capture, she would not be selfish and would leave him. He thought of her wonderful and endless sapphire eyes, sparkling beyond the darkness, alluring him to her. That soft velvety voice, as if a siren's call calling out to him and drawing him closer. He sometimes swore that he heard her voice whisper to him; whether it was from a distance or her very warm breath brushing and tenderly caressing his ear. He could feel her touch as her hand rested upon his chest and over his steadily beating heart. He felt her cool, coral full lips press against his gently, to which he gently pushed back on, wishing his arms could wrap around her and hold her close to him.

She kept him going.

He would find a way out.

He would escape.

* * *

Siri Tachi was searching endlessly for Obi-Wan. With barely any evidence, other than few civilians who saw Obi-Wan run after Magus inside an old army barracks and the sounds of a brief struggle and strangled cry, she had found nothing.

The frustration inside her boiled into anger, and Siri heard the Siren call of the Dark Side promising her the power to find him.

She had considered succumbing to it's whispering call and using it.

"Remember, a Jedi does not take the quick nor easy path." That old teaching that had been constantly rehearsed to her so many times by her fellow Jedi, not to mention Obi-Wan kept her from straying far into the woods.

She decided to go back to the crime scene of the three senators and where she had been incapacitated to find any evidence than her thoughts telling her that there would be nothing but the memory of her witnessing three deaths and her cowering in the corner; but the Force told her something more.

Something was amidst.

Siri walked casually into the office of where the crime was comitted without so much as anyone laying a finger on her and surveyed the area.

Everything remained as it was: Untouched, the only problem being that there were now only two bodies laying on the floor instead of three.

Siri investigated. She bent down and touched her fingers to the other two's necks. No pulse. Both were dead.

Siri closed her eyes, praying to the Force that it had taken Dolovern and Aacban and gave them peace and comfort in it's soft embrace.

The Force whispered to her. "One. One is alive, and is a traitor."

Alarms and bells rang relentlessly in her head!

Shielkan was the traitor! And he must have set the whole thing up! He set up the votes, the mining, had conspired with Magus to take the Jedi out, and had Aacban's father killed, him and Dolovern following shortly afterwards!

"He took Obi-Wan." Siri whispered near silently through quivering lips. Her eyes watered, but she dried them out by wiping a sleeve across her eyes. Her chest heaved and a flutter emitted inside her chest in fear and anger.

Abruptly she stood and stalked towards the window. Pulling herself into the Force, she focused on Shielkan.

* * *

He was walking through a dark corridor, his dark chocolate brown eyes were glancing back and fourth. His breathing was quick paced as were his steps.

He emerged out of total darkness to a room barely lit with a few candle lights. A dark silhouette was perched upon another silhouette; one that was bold and much bigger than the one upon it.

"Shielkan." A deep voice greeted him.

The thin, hooded man that was Schielkan kneeled down on one knee and did not reply.

"I trust it is done."

Shielkan hesitated before answering. "Yes Master. Kenobi has been immobilized, as has Tachi. My death was believable enough. She should be suffering and haunted with images of her precious Kenobi being stripped of his sanity and strength."

The other man chuckled evilly. He leaned forwards into the light. The orange flame revealed his face.

Magus green eyes gleamed with anticipation.

"This will be my greatest victory. Both Jedi are down. I shall be King. Azure and the Jedi are mine!" He roared and punched the air with his strong fist.

Shielkan, removed his black hood, revealing smooth blonde hair and piercing blue-grey eyes similar to Obi-Wan's.

"Yes my Lord."

The image whirled from the two to the location. It was an old and abandoned warehouse by the waters side, near the pier.

* * *

Siri was pulled out of her vision and back into reality.

Without hesitation, she leapt from the balcony she stood at and landed on the side of the court house, her boots squealing as she slid down the side. At the last moment she vaulted from the wall and over the sky line of trains that flew past. She landed on the platform easily with the grace of a jungle cat, her boots simply clicking against the concrete.

Fiercely staring out ahead at her targets location, she Force sprinted towards the warehouse and towards Obi-Wan; the orange and setting sun glistening just behind the crumbling building and on the surrounding waters surface.

* * *

**There we go! Working now on the next chapter. ;D**


	17. Chapter 17 Desperate escape

**CHeya I'm back, and guess what? IT'S HALF TERM DUDES! I get plenty of time to write now and finish this story, and maybe even start the sequel. Yes, i'm doing a sequel; I will also have time to finish my Obi/Satine story too, Love and war, incase any of you have took a peak at that, but we are Siriwan fans eh. I will still be revising. I have a history exam on the 7th of june. Fingers crossed that I'll pass. Anyways, story time! Lol sounded like a little kid there. Next chapter! Enjoy, and please review. *Puts my hands to gether in prayer*.**

**Chapter 17. Desperate escape.**

* * *

Everything was a huge blur as she whirled through the streets of Azure, like streaks of neon lights that stretched for miles behind her. Her long blonde streaks of hair whipped her face constantly, making her eyes squeeze shut with every sharp little stab of pain. She was racing towards the old warehouse in a desperate attempt to find her fellow knight and make well, a desperate escape.

Lifting her arm up to her face and ignoring the constant slapping of her hair against her face, she tried to find the police frequency. Tuning the com-link until she had the correct frequency, her weary voice and harsh breaths breathed into the speaker.

"James? James! Captain James are you there!" There was a commotion from the likes of it as Siri heard a clutter of random objects and a whish as paper flew all over. A low voice growled in frustration from the other side, saying _"Force where is it? Where is that kriffin' com-link James keeps?"_

Siri was getting impatient from the other end too. She was about to send a nudge of the Force for the objects covering the com-link and muffling her voice to move, when she heard another clatter, and whooshing air as her reciever finally located the object and picked it up.

A low voice suddenly turned very important and serious.

_"This is Captain James' frequency."_The deep voice said tiredly.

"Where's Captain James?" Siri asked the other man quickly, struggling to keep up with her breathing.

_"Captain James is currently away investigating another matter."_The owner of the other voice responded.

"Another matter! How can there be another matter when a Jedi has been taken captive and this situation went to hell within the second day! We have a terrorist attack on our hands once again, led by Magus!"

Silence was between the two accept Siri's harsh breathing, and for a moment she thought the tired guard had threw the com-link down and left.

_"Look, I can try and get in contact with him and see if he's available."_

"Thank you…" She trailed off.

_"Lieutenant Parker."_Parker finished her sentence.

"Yes, thank you lieutenant Parker." No reply was heard, so Parker must have been trying to contact James.

The Jedi Knight ran until her legs could carry her no more, and her lungs were beginning to burn. She stopped thankfully not far from the warehouse. Hiding in an alleyway, behind some advertisement signs, Siri sat down, her back and head against the wall. All she could do was pray and hope that James would be able to get out of his situation and help her accomplish the goal of a desperate rescue: to rescue Obi-Wan.

* * *

James knelt down beside the dead body of Shielkan.

_'So, you are dead now this time?' _The young Captain thought, biting back a snort of amusment. Why would he be amused by this? Because the man he looked down upon was a traitor. Simply a traitor.

He hoped that as the Jedi not entirely thought, that the Force perhaps took him to a hellish place. It was more likely that he'd just end up in a world of nothingness where every person who was evil ended up.

However, did evil really exist, or was it just something that grew inside everyone depending on their past?

Not everyone had grown up in the nicest circumstances. Shielkan hadn't. James began to feel sympathy for the dead man. That didn't change his opinion of the young man though. He still hoped that the traitor would end up in nothingness for eternity. Standing back up he continued to stare at the dead man's body.

He had a fresh gunshot wound in the centre of his chest.

Perhaps the blast would have left a mark or ripped open his already black heart.

"James! Captain James!"

The young and well trained captain turned around slowly, drawing his eyes reluctantly from the dead mans empty eyes. He heaved a deep sigh before responding to his callers cry.

"Private Parker. What news?"

Private parker was the younger brother of Lieutenant Parker, his senior by two years, and by two years. He was a strong man, with a confident persona and strong will. This man would not take any nonsence. The young private took some very deep breaths, his breath wheezy. James sighed. He still hadn't given up the cigarettes. He would need to talk to his older brother about it. A police officer on cigarettes was not good, especially in this time where physic was needed.

Finally, after a minute, Parker regained his breath. He looked up into James grey eyes.

"Lieutenant Parker told me that Knight Siri Tachi contacted him only moments ago and told me to tell you she needs back up."

James took everything thing in. He brushed past Parker and made his way towards his police marked speeder.

"Where are you going?" Parker struggled to yell at him.

"To help Knight Tachi!" James yelled back with more ease than the younger man.

"Well what do I do?" Parker asked dumbfounded.

"Just watch the body and give orders; you know, like take the body back to head quarters and put him in the morgue. See if you can somehow look into something and find out more about what happened before he died!"

"Y-yes sir!"

James hopped into his speeder and plotted some co-ordinates that would take him to Siri's location via com-link. The speeder whizzed out of sight, leaving a confused and inexperienced Parker to deal with the body.

He turned around to find the other officers and coroners staring at him.

"Awaiting orders sir." One of the officers, a tall, lean man with black hair and the bue police cap on his head spoke up above all others.

Parker hesitated, his mouth agape. He turned his head to the sight of buzzing off work traffic.

"Take the body and take it to the morgue. We're going to examine him some more."

* * *

Parker stood in the morgue with his arms folded across his chest. His gooseberry eyes were transfixed like a hawks on the forensics who were examining Shielkan's cold corpse.

The young private felt someone approach him from behind. A hand rested gently on his shoulder, fingers digging in the flesh of it gently. His eyes focused on his older brother, lieutenant Parker.

"Alright bro?" His older brother asked, giving him a wink. "Doing okay for the first actual assignment."

"Thanks Joe." The younger brother replied giving him a ghost of a smiled back at him. His chin lifted up towards the forensics who were staring at them both expectantly.

"I think they want you Stix." Joe said.

"Why are you calling me by my nickname? I hate it."

"Because your actual name sucks." Joe replied, smirking.

"I like my name." The younger brother growled ferociously. Joe snorted loudly in response.

"What? Keith? It's got to be the worst name ever for a man."

"I like it." Keith grumbled.

"C'mon, I'm your brother. Surely I can call you Stix?" Stix glared at him. "With permission of course little brother." Joe hurriedly added, raising his hands up in the air level with his shoulders.

"Fine." Stix snapped. He began to walk away and towards the awaiting forensics who had a look of impatience on their masked faces, but it wasn't difficult to spot their impatience clearly shown by their frowns.

Joe snickered and stared at the forensics, who both had a burning look in their eyes. His eye brows shot up, as did his hands again, and he mouthed the word "Sorry." to them before turning away and getting back to his own office.

Stix pushed the doors open and stepped into the autopsy room. The forensics now had a kindly look towards the young man, one even smiling beneath his face mask from the crinkling at the corners of his eyes.

"Alright what have we got?" Stix asked, folding his arms again and taking deep, slow breaths.

"We believe that there's more to Schielkan's death than just the gun shot." The forensic on the right said, his hand waving as he spoke, and his voice muffled behind the mask he wore.

"It seems that he was poisoned," The other forensic replied, turning back to his work and picking more at the dead man with their sharp silver tools.

Parker tried not to shiver as he saw the gleaming silver tools being used. He hoped he never died to be opened up and experimented on. He did not like the idea of his insides being picked out of him as if being mummified and placed into glass jars. Fortunately, he wouldn't have a say with being well, dead.

"Come, take a look." The same forensic invited somewhat cheerily.

Parker joined the two and peeked over the forensic who was working busily away at Shielkan's shoulder. There he found that Shielkan's mouth hung open, the entire area covered in a thick black poison. Parker chocked from the sight and stumbled. His hand brushed across the ice cold skin of the body, making him stumble back further. The other forensic caught him and steadied him before releasing him gently.

"Seems that Magus got a bit impatient after poisoning the fellow and decided to deal with him quickly."

"But how would he have poisoned him? Why?" Stix asked, removing his cap and running a hand through slick hazelnut hair.

"Must have had no other use for him. Simply insert the poison within food, or spike a drink with it. It doesn't give off any odour so the poor man wouldn't have even noticed."

"No use for him? And he kills him?" Not that he didn't deserve it. The man deserved it alright. If there was a Hell, Stix hoped he was burning.

_'Poor man? You sure? He's a traitor. Maybe expendable, but I think every traitor gets what they deserve in the end._

'

"He had it coming." Stix said, not at all fazed by the stares of astonishment from the two forensics before him. "Anything about his memories before the death?" The forensics shrugged their shoulders in bewilderment.

"Only what we already know, and the location which Knight Tachi discovered earlier. Really he just met Magus and celebrating an apparent victory, he was poisoned and then shot."

Stix nodded in confirmation. "Alright guys, thanks. Remove the body and deposit him back into the - heck, wherever you put your dead bodies in."

"A freezer perhaps?"

"Y-yeah sure, whatever. Thanks." Stix said hurriedly before turning on his heel and running off back into his office to contact James. The forensics watched as his brother watched Stix cause commotion among the officers in the hallway as he charged into his office, clumsily knocking objects over and onto the floor as he grabbed his com-link.

"James! Shielkan was also poisoned. His whole mouth is black and it was evidently during a victory meal when he was poisoned, only minutes later being shot. The location is still the same place: the old abandoned warehouse at the pier." Static met him as James responded.

_"I'm… n…now with… Knight Tachi…. Entering…warehouse…send…back….back-up…. Co-ordinates… are…. 392...7...7..."_

The line went dead.

Stix seemed to stare at his com-link for a few seconds before shaking his head, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He charged back into the lobby, creating more commotion for the officers who were busy trying to clean up the mess from when he stampeded back into the lobby a few minutes ago.

"Captain James requests back-up immediately. Co-ordinates are 39277. Hurry officers!"

With that, Stix grabbed his blaster from his office, placed it in his holster, and made his way to the speeders, many other officers, amongst them his older brother following with haste.

* * *

Obi-Wan had now been released of his chains.

He had clumped to the floor in a messy heap of blood, dirt and vomit. He hadn't moved for hours. His muscles wouldn't let him.

On top of pain and fatigue, he wasn't in the most hygienic of states. His hair had grown out into wild tangles to his shoulders, and his usually nicely trimmed beard that had been reduced to stubble a few days ago had outgrown into more of a bush of ginger hair mixed with greenish yellow and red sat there, his oceanic eyes staring down at the ground.

Why had the Force kept him alive? It must have had a reason. Obi-Wan was hoping that through all he's been through in the years of the Clone Wars and before that it was a very good and exceptional reason.

The rusty hinges of the cell door slowly opening bought Obi-Wan's attention, his eyes lifting up, his neck muscles slightly twitching as he lifted his seemingly heavy head.

"C'mon Jedi." An enormous and hairy man grunted. Obi-Wan felt surprised the man wasn't half gorilla or something.

Being too preoccupied by the man he was staring at, he didn't notice the other practical half ape hauling him up on his feet. His legs buckled, and he nearly fell to the floor like a puddle of goo before the two, only to be caught by the man holding him steady.

They half dragged him into a dimly illuminated room, where a few people sat around, each one staring at him. One man sat at the very end. Obi-Wan didn't need to think about who that man was. He could recognize those gleaming emerald eyes shining through darkness any day.

Obi-Wan was dropped to the ground in a heap like wasted trash. He landed hard on his knees.

"So Kenobi, we meet again." Magus greeted fairly lightly. His voice sounded like a small child at the greeting, like a blonde haired boy with a toy space ship. "How do you feel?" Obi-Wan didn't answer. He just slowly raised his head up to Magus and glared.

Magus leaned close, a small flame near them both shining an orange glow over his facial features. His jaw was straight and firm, as were his nose. His eyes were almond shaped, his lips thin. Black, greasy hair matted his forehead, the hair falling to his shoulders, strands hanging at each side of his face. The bounty hunter grabbed his prisoners chin roughly and forced him closer so the tip of their noses touched.

His eyes seemed to linger on Obi-Wan's face a little longer, his eyes examining the wounds.

"Hmm not so good." He said in the same tone, as he thrust Obi-Wan back to the ground. "Good." He said gleefully. Other people present shared looks, each one smiling with that same look of pride. All had taken part to make sure these events would take place. "You see Obi-Wan, no one will rescue you. You are going to be stuck here for a very long time."

_"We shall see Magus." _Obi-Wan's fierce whisper echoed in Magus mind. A chuckle rose up from Magus chest as he laughed quietly.

"I don't think so Jedi."

* * *

Siri and James saw everything: from Obi-Wan being dragged in, to Magus now contemplating on what to do with his prisoner next. Siri did all she could not to burst in, lightsaber blazing. It was suicidal.

James stood at the other side of the entry way across from Siri. He gave her an apologetic look, to which she smiled back sadly. The duo both heard footsteps echo from afar.

Knowing that someone or a group of people were approaching, James and Siri pressed their backs against the wall, their bodies merging with the structure and concealing within the darkness around footsteps approached. Time seemed slower and slower, and it bought more tension to both rescuers. Their hearts began to race as the fall of boots connecting with the stone floor finally slowed by them. James slowly removed his blaster from the holster, his arm moving extremely slowly. His fingers curled around the cold, silver metal. Removing the blaster, he drew his arm out slowly. A red beam came to life on the target who faced away from the barrel.

"Don't move." James ordered. "Or I pull this trigger, and your head had a hole through it."

The dark figure before the blaster nose jumped slightly, resulting in James to tighten his hold on his gun and his finger to squeeze on the trigger ever so slightly; however not enough to fire a blast.

"Captain? Is that you?" A silent whisper echoed across the dark corridor. James loosened his hold.

"Private Parker?"

Parker turned to James to stare down the barrel of a blaster, the red light shining off his features.

"Y-yes sir."

James withdrew his blaster and turned to Siri who stepped out of the darkness around her and into view. "Did you bring back-up?"

"Plenty sir," Parker answered instantly, his head held high. "A squad will be here any second now, and a team of fully armed officers are outside, surrounding the building." James nodded his head curtly.

"Well done officer." He saluted the young private.

"Thank you sir." Parker replied seriously, but with a note of happiness, as he returned the salute, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips.

A squad arrived seconds after, their insignia some strange kind of flying creature, a lower part of the patch stitched with the words "ALPHA." along it in red.

"Alpha team sir." The team leader whispered to James. "Team Bravo are inside flanking right, Charlie on left, whilst we flank centre. Delta, Echo, and Foxtrot are outside, armed and ready, awaiting orders sir." James smiled and nodded. With the squads out and in position, and a fully trained Jedi Knight, there shouldn't be many complications they can't overcome.

"Alright men, we are going to storm in on my mark. You two," He pointed at two members of Alpha team holding sniper rifles. "Go and get two more snipers from Bravo and Charlie and move up to the second floor. Make sure you have a birds eye view on them. When we give the signal for the attack, fire at any hostiles. Make yourselves known. We want to box them in from all possible angles."

"Sir, yes sir." Both men obliged as they saluted before jogging off silently to gather two more members from Bravo and Charlie.

"Alright, we wait for them to take position. Bravo, Charlie. Can you hear me? This is Captain James. Can you hear me over?" Static buzzed and crackled through the device for a few seconds before the confirmation of both teams answered.

"Sir."

"Wait for my mark. Snipers are moving into position, on their mark I will signal you, then we move in, over?"

"Copy that Captain, over."

"Copy that. James out."

It only took a few minutes before James caught the small and quick flash of a blinking white light. Lifting the com-link to his mouth again, James gave the order.

"Bravo, Charlie, move in. Snipers fire at will. Alpha, with me. We move in… NOW!"

James, Siri, and Parker along with Alpha team charged into the hall, guns raised in all directions.

Bravo and Charlie flanked from left and right, blocking all available escape routes. Snipers held their guns at their selected targets, pin-point lasers dotted all over.

"Alright! Stay down! GET DOWN NOW!" Various shouts echoed across the hall as teams ordered hostiles to surrender, some surrendering and dropping their weapons.

"Hands on your head!" The hostiles did as ordered and placed their hands on their heads.

"On your knees! Do it! DO IT NOW!" Again, they did so without hesitation, only few not doing so, and being forced onto their knees instead by a rough hand clenching their shoulder.

Obi-Wan turned his head and looked around him. He was surrounded by red dots that stretched across from all sides. The only thing he was intently focusing on though was a violet light that was glowing before him. His eyes fell sad. He didn't want her to come. He didn't want her to rescue him. Why did she not understand?

Siri fell to her knees beside him, holding her lightsaber vertically and carefully letting the glowing blade melt through Obi-Wan's Force suppressant binders that were tightly locked against his wrists, cutting them. She deactivated her lightsaber and lay it on the floor beside her. Obi-Wan soon found himself in her arms, Siri engulfing him in an enormous bear hug. He lay his head down upon her shoulder, not having the strength to bury his face within the cotton of her tunic or in her neck. He couldn't move his arms to encircle her and pull her closer, so just settled there, leaning into her as he had after the battle of Geonosis aboard the medic ship.

"I didn't want you to come." He whispered shakily.

"I couldn't leave you," She replied just as hoarsely, tears of joy staining her cheeks as she buried her face further into the back of his neck, running ahnand through his deshivled hair, her long fingers untangling the ginger jungle.

James ran over to join the two. "Master Kenobi! Are you alright?"

"Oh never felt better James," Obi-Wan replied sarcastically with his well known dry humour.

James just chuckled at the Knights still attainable humour and shook his head. "We need to evacuate you. Can you stand?"

"Not without help," The injured Jedi replied tiredly. James nodded.

"Alright. Siri help him out. Carter!"

The member in Alpha team, who was clad in a black suit, like the other teams were came rushing towards the three.

"Yes sir?"

"Help Siri evacuate Master Kenobi out of the building and towards the awaiting squads outside. Get him to the hospital."

"Yes sir." Caster repeated his last words as he helped Siri get Kenobi off the ground, linking an arm underneath the energy deprived Jedi's arm.

All three hobbled off and out of sight.

James faced Magus, who stood at the throne, holding a smug look on his face.

"Why the look Magus? You've failed. We have you. Come quietly or we will have to use force."

"Of course officer." Magus replied smoothly. Perhaps too smoothly. James, however, unfortunately failed to notice this and approached him, a pair of binders in his gloved hads. As he was about to place the binders on Magus' wrists, Magus grabbed James' arm and reversed him, twisting his arm.

A loud snap sounded.

James screamed in pain as his arm was snapped in half. Magus then held James in front of him, the Captain now becoming the target, as his body was riddled with red dots. He gave a pleading look at the snipers above him.

Magus and James were highlighted green. The black cross hairs were over Magus' head.

BANG! The trigger was squeezed; the blaster bolt inside sparked to life, and came shooting out of the barrel, the blue bolt hurtling towards it's desired target.

Magus head twitched to the side - and the bolt missed by inches, colliding with the wall behind.

James knew what to do.

He smashed the back of his head into Magus face, hearing a crack as he broke his nose, and moved away from him.

" Fire, FIRE!" He yelled relentlessly, as he dashed for cover behind the wall.

Chaos ensued, as the hostiles picked up their weapons and began firing, few of the squads unable to dodge the rain of fire and fall to the ground either yelling in pain or silenced in death.

All squads present fired back, taking out the hostiles with ease.

Snipers gunned down hostiles from above with ace precision.

A rain of fire patted down upon the battle field.

* * *

Siri and Carter staggered along the halls, trying to find their way out and into the open.

"Look…" Obi-Wan said, his voice croaky as his throat burned from lack of drink.

Both stared ahead to find light at the end of the hall.

"Yes.." Siri breathed. She staggered towards the light with the two and exited the tunnel, stepping out into the light.

Flashing blue and red lights appeared all around them, scanning the walls and painting them all in the two luminous colours.

They were rushed by many police officers, who flooded them with the same questions over and over again.

Ignoring them completwly, they approached an awaiting ambulance and were met by two paramedics. They both swamped around the three and insisted on taking Obi-Wan. Setting him down on the awaiting ambulance they checked him over before deciding that he had mostly minor injuries, though very few were serious; some internal.

"We'll take him to the hospital." Siri nodded before turning away. Obi-Wan grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" He whispered.

"I'm going back in there."

"No. You Can't." He protested; which she had expected of him to do.

"I can. Don't try and stop me. They need me." It was Siri's final words.

Obi-Wan eyes locked with hers for a moment, he stared at her sadly, whilst she stared at him seriously. Knowing that it was the right thing to let her go and for her to help, he slowly released her hand from within his.

"Alright." He conceeded.

Siri smiled slightly and bent down towards him.

"Thank you," She whispered before gently planting a kiss on his lips.

Obi-Wan watched as her form retreated back into the cove and towards battle, the last glimpse he caught was of her violet blade emitting to life.

* * *

Siri charged back into the hall, seeing most enemies down or captured. Blasters still flew by like a neon light show of blue and red. She burst into the fray, deflecting any stray blaster bolt that flew towards her in all directions. She struck down anyone who attempted to dispose of her.

The Jedi found James slinking behind a wall, holding a blaster in his other arm, she approached him, deflecting blasters that were deliberately sent towards her.

"Hey!" She called over the roar of fire being exchanged.

"Hey!" He echoed as he jumped out from the wall and sent a few random shots towards hostiles that were trying to corner him. Siri leapt in front of him and deflected as many as she could, few getting past her defences just enough to scrape her arms, matting the sleeves with blood.

"Where's Magus?" She yelled over the noise.

"He's ran off, the coward!" James yelled back over to her, straining his voice slightly, and nodding his head towards a hallway behind him.

"I'm going to find him."Before he could get a say in, Siri had vanished through the hallway.

The hallway was very simple to navigate: Straight rows and few twists and turns, and he was was standing in the centre, other members of his group circling him. His speech stopped, and he stayed silent in confusion as the others noticed her and stared straight past him, towards her. He turned and found what they were staring at.

Siri was there with her lightsaber ignited and in her ready position. Magus sneered at her before signalling his men to fire. It was no challenge for the Jedi Knight, as she deflected the bolts back with great ease, sending them towards the same shooter and hitting them in the arm, leg or shoulder, ultimately disarming them. They each in turn glared at her before retreating out of the cove.

She stepped forwards, towards him, as did he.

"Come to fight me just like your friend did?"

"Only this time more successful."

"Ha! Kenobi failed to beat me, and he's a master! How can a Knight do so?"

"One, it wasn't you he was facing, so cram it! And two, we beat you before… as padawans!"

Anger flickered across the man's face. "Well I'll make sure that this time, I dispose of you properly." He whipped out twin blasters and instantly began firing at her.

She blocked the armada of fire with ease. However, Magus circled her and kept up his attack, not giving her any time to regain breath or strength. She couldn't keep this up for much longer. It had to stop. Suddenly, smoke clouded her vision. She coughed and wheezed and struggled to see past the thick fog that had surrounded her.

Magus threw a second smoke grenade at her feet and blinded her. He moved in for the kill.

_'This must be it. It's the end. Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry.'_She waited and was ready to embrace death and see that light; the light of the Force.

Opening her eyes, she never saw that light. Only a sight that she had not expected to see at all: A bloody wound was visible on Magus' leg, bringing him down on one knee. Pain racked across his face as his teeth bit down on his lip.

A second shot echoed through the air, and Magus was brought down upon both knees, his lip was now bleeding from when he had fully sank his teeth into the soft and warm flesh.

He was about to rise up when a silver barrel appeared, peaking just above the top of his black head. Siri looked up to see James staring coldly down at Magus; his eyes full of fear, whilst James were of steel, cold, hard steel.

Siri approached the two.

"James…" She breathed.

"Your welcome." He replied, knowing what she was about to say. He gave her a wink.

Snapping back to Magus, who had an utter look of disgust carved on his face, James returned his attention back to him. He pulled out a pair of binders from his pouch and locked them extremely tightly around his wrists.

"Your coming with us," He hissed in his ear. "We have a vacancy for a cell, and your going to be staying there for a long time."

Dragging him out, the two emerged from the cove, along with what remained of Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and the snipers into the red and blue flashing lights.

Siri spotted the ambulance still in the same place as it was before. She jogged towards the ambulance to find Obi-Wan desperately, but unsuccessfully attempting to push the two paramedics away from him. If anyone he was scared of them.

"Why haven't you gone to the hospital?" Siri asked the two, annoyed with them both.

Their faces turned a peach pink as they became nervous in the annoyed Jedi's presence. They both snapped their heads round to face each other, and then back to the waiting knight, who had her arms folded across her chest, her boot tapping impatiently off the ground, and a blonde eye brow raised.

"Because I'm not going anywhere near a forsaken hospital yet Siri." Obi-Wan answered for himself, saving the two paramedics from answering the impatient knight. They heaved a long sigh in relief and began to gather supplies to check over the Jedi Master.

"You should go there Kenobi." Siri said matter-of-factly, shaking her head. "You are seriously hurt and -"

"Huh. According to what you see on the outside." He snorted back in response, interrupting her. He turned his head down and looked away as the paramedic returned with a needle containing a blue liquid.

She shook her head.

"And on the inside. I can see it."

Obi-Wan did not say anything. He just flinched and closed his eyes as the needle slipped past the surface of his skin at the arm and endured the small pain running along his arm as the substance was slowly forced into his bloodstream.

"Quickly, quickly." Obi-Wan persisted. Watching now as the substance disappeared from the syringe.

"Now now Obi-Wan," Siri tatted, giving him a devilish grin. " Patience."

"A needle going through me? No, I don't think so."

Siri's eyes gleamed. "Say," She said, twisting her fingers in her blonde, straight locks and pulling an innocent look on her face. "How you feeling? A little bit drowsy maybe?" Obi-Wan was confused, but the realization quickly sank in. His eyes bulged.

"You gave me… a sleep…. Suggestion!"

"Maybe…" Siri answered him, a sweet look on her face and a bubbly voice as her sapphire eyes averted from his flaming blue-grey to a male officer embracing a female officer in front of him.

"I'll… I'll… get you… fo…. For….." He drifted off to sleep, his head gently laying on the side of the door.

Siri picked up his legs and placed him in the back of the speeder. She slammed the doors, an amused chuckle escaping from her lips as she took one last look at his sleeping form, his face in a bit of shock.

"Take him away boys!" She cheered as she slammed her palm on the side of the speeder three times. The lights blurted a high pitched yell as they came to life, flashing blue. The speeders engine came to life, and sped off into the traffic lanes, transporting a knocked out Obi-Wan to his least favourite place… The hospital.

* * *

**There we go! I'm gonna write the next chapter, where Obi and Siri return to Coruscant... and get a shock. Ani will return as well. Only two more chapters guys: The next one, and then the epilogue. But don't worry, I plan on doing a sequel. Take care guys,keep looking out for the the next chapter, and remember... Review please? ;D**


	18. Chapter 18 The return

**Back again, and quickly too! Just want to say thanks again to Paige Miller for editing this chapter for me, I really appreciate it. Paige, your kindness in helping me out in editing and everything you did kept me writing this too. So sadly after this, it will be the last chapter, yes the epilogue, but don't worry, I'm planning a sequel. ;) Enjoy readers, and enjoy DoubleEO, thank you for all the reviews, you really inspired me to keep going,don't stop reviewing though people tehehe. ;P**

* * *

**Chapter 18. The return.**

* * *

His head was groggy, like he had taken over ten shots of Correlian ale. His body was battered both outwards and internal, outer body riddled with purple and green bruises. He felt terrible. His throat burned and was raw from no liquid, and he craved for fresh water to sip down and hydrate his raw throat.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to not find himself in the place he expected to be.

He wasn't in a hospital, but back in the shuttle, _Supernova_, the shuttle Siri must have bought on Azure only on their leave whilst he was unconscious. He sat up to find no one around, so assumed Siri was inside the cock pit, piloting the _Supernova _back to Coruscant, and the Jedi Temple.

Swinging his heavy and aching legs over the side of the bed, his bare feet touching the cold and solid floor, he pushed himself slowly and unsteadily to his feet, wrapping the blanket around his skinny and rather cold body.

Stumbling into the cock pit, the blanket draping behind him and trailing along the cold metal floor, he found who he was looking for.

Siri sat at the pilots seat, her elbows leaning against the control panels, her sapphire eyes staring dreamily out at the blue and purple swirls of hyperspace.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked him without even turning around.

"Apart from the nausea it brings me… yes." He replied softly.

She seemed to be in a trance, as she replied lazily back to him. "I like it. I've always liked it. It gives me time to think."

Obi-Wan padded slowly towards the co-pilot seat and perched himself onto it, letting his back relax against the back of the seat. The cool ,leather material was nice as it sent a cold sensation up his back as he sank into it.

"And what do you think about?" He asked her, his eyes swimming with curiosity.

Siri never turned her head in his direction in the slightest twitch what so ever. It seemed ages until she responded.

"The future." She answered simply.

"Jedi don't dwell on what is ahead. They should only focus on the here and now."

"Is that what Qui-Gon told you?" She knew the answer to it, but she bit back a growl as she spoke about it. It was a teaching she hated. Surely Jedi could wander into the past, or look ahead into the future, for they needed to know it in order to control it if something bad was to befall them or others.

Obi-Wan felt sadness wash over him. He missed Qui-Gon.

"Yes, but you should know we only focus on what is now."

"So your telling me I cant think about the future? Our future? About what you said?" This he had not been expecting.

"N-no Siri. But-"

"It's a pipe dream OK. Nothing more, nothing less."

"What do you dream of?"

Silence filled the cock pit again. Obi-Wan thought of dropping the subject when Siri responded.

"I dream of us in the Temple, walking through the corridors, holding hands, freely expressing our love and no one can get in the way of it; separate us. I've seen children, with auburn hair and blue eyes running around, others blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. I dream of our family. A perfect life."

Obi-Wan felt speechless. He couldn't deny that he had many times dreamt of the same thing too. Even holding her in his arms, though that had been a reality. The code being changed and ever having children was unlikely to ever happen. But the Force worked in strange ways.

"But they wont change for us will they?"

Obi-Wan pulled himself forwards so that he was on the edge of his seat.

"Come here," He said, taking her hand and pulling her towards him. He let her fall into him, placing her head on his shoulder and stroking her blonde, thick locks as she wept silently. Tears stung his eyes too as he held her closeer to him.

Together they both wept silently as they travelled across the stars, dreaming of something that was unlikely to ever be.

* * *

The next day, in Coruscanti time, the two Jedi had returned.

Both descended from the ramp, Obi-Wan now cleaned up and his beard trimmed as was his hair to it's original style. He still had a couple of bruises on him, some on his face, as was a cut across his nose and lower lip. They walked slowly down the ramp, Siri steadying him as he limped, trying to ignore the pain from his wounded leg he gained on Geonosis at the start of the Clone Wars.

The knights were greeted by a familiar small handful of Jedi, among those being Mace, Yoda, Adi, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, and Kit Fisto. They approached them, each of the six greeting the two knights with a warm smile.

Mace clasped Obi-Wan's shoulder and gave him a smile; a very odd and extremely rare action from him.

"Welcome home." Aayla announced to them both, her smile lighting up her blue facial features, her head tails swishing slightly as her mood brightened upon seeing the heroic knights of the War return alive.

Kit seemed to blink rapidly and look away, hiding a small blush from Aayla. Clearly he was attracted to her.

"It's so good to be home." Obi-Wan said more clearly than he had spoken before on the _Supernova._

"I've missed being here," Siri said, as her eyes scanned across the marvellous structure. "I hope this time I can stay here for a longer period of time than just a mere week."

All Jedi smiled warmly at each other. "Come with us you shall," Yoda announced. "To the council chambers." He finished before hobbling off towards his hover chair.

The others watched as he glided out of sight.

They all turned towards the entrance and walked slowly through the halls. Obi-Wan and Siri kept their eyes wandering, taking back in the sight of their home. The marble floor, blanketed with burgundy carpet in the centre of it, like a royal carpet; the stained glass windows of knights and masters of the old republic, or legendary Jedi, some of the stories on them with Yoda. Statues of great Masters lined the walls.

They they all came upon a number of turbo lifts. They each entered it, allowing Obi-Wan the space in the middle of them all as the lift shot up through the centre spire towards the top.

It stopped sharply once reaching its destination, it's doors swishing open, allowing the Jedi to step out into open space.

They strolled towards the council chamber doors, Mace pushing them wide open with ease. All memebers were present for this meeting.

The eight Jedi strolled inwards, the two recently returned Knights making their way towards the centre circle. The other five Knights each took their seat, only leaving one vacancy which was Obi-Wan's opposite the double doors.

Obi-Wan and Siri faced Yoda, who by now had hobbled to his seat and jumped on it.

"Firstly welcome back," Adi Gallia said cheerfully, giving Siri a wink, and Obi-Wan a small grin. He dipped his head as he returned the small smile. He had kept his promise to her, protecting Siri, despite being captured and her rescuing him in the end. "I am pleased to see you both."

"The feeling is mutual Master Galia." Obi-Wan replied.

"Now onto more pressing matters," Mace intervened, the air of usual authority about him, as he leaned back in his chair, interlaced his fingers, and stared intently at the two with dark eyes.

_'Oh, not good.' _Obi-Wan thought, though forgetting to raise his shields from the others.

"Don't bother raising your shields Kenobi," Mace said grimly. "We all know what you and Knight Tachi have done."

"Your going to expel us aren't you." Obi-Wan said sadly, averting his eyes to the floor. Siri mimicked his actions.

All the Masters exchanged glances with each other slowly.

This was it.

The end of Jedi Master and General Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Negotiator.

"No."

Obi-Wan blinked rapidly for a few seconds as if he had been stunned. His legs felt like jelly, and he had to clear his mind to focus back on the present, and he focused ahead of him to keep his balance.

"I'm sorry," He asked bewildered. "What?"

"Your not expelled." Mace answered simply, but regrettably.

_'He wanted us out, didn't he?' _Obi-Wan telepathically said to Yoda, who nodded slowly in response. Obi-Wan did all he could not to sigh.

"You will both stay within the Order, maintain your ranks as Jedi Knight and Master, and you, Obi-Wan, will remain on this council."

Both Jedi stared at Mace puzzled. They didn't blink at all, and their eyes clouded over as they wavered slightly from left to right.

Finally blinking and regaining their surroundings, Obi-Wan and Siri focused on them all.

"Thank you Masters." They both said gratefully.

"That is not all," Mace continued. He heaved an exasperated and equally annoyed sigh. "Attachment is no longer forbidden."

Again, Obi-Wan and Siri stood completely puzzled.

"You may stay in this Order, maintain your rank and continue your relationship."

"You - you knew?" Siri asked rather breathlessly

Mace, Yoda, and the entire council nodded in confirmation of this knowledge.

"Known for awhile we have now." Yoda confirmed, twitching his ears.

"Apart from myself and Yoda," Adi began, waving her hand at all the others. "The others have just recently found out… yesterday to be more precise."

"How are you allowing this?" Obi-Wan asked completely shocked at what was passing right now in this room.

"Are you suggesting that we do not change the code, and that we _do _kick you out from the Order?"

"N-n-no-NO!" Obi-Wan and Siri shouted instantly in response.

"Well then, continue your relationship and retire back to your quarters. It's good to have you back." Adi concluded the conversation, ultimately dismissing them both.

Siri began to walk towards the doors. Obi-Wan however, remained where he was.

"Master Kenobi, more to say have you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered him, his arms crossed before his chest. "What brought you to this conclusion?"

"Your old Master." Yoda calmly answered.

Obi-Wan's face was one of complete and utter surprise and disbelief. "Qui-Gon!" He said breathlessly, like the breath had been snatched out from his lungs.

"He convinced us about how love can help strengthen a Jedi's will and strength. Lets just say he made us see the light past the errors of our ways." Shaak Ti said, her face crinkling as she smiled warmly at the young human Jedi Master.

"Go. Go and relish this free time." Aayla said encouragingly, the biggest smile she had ever given them highlighting her face; her lekku swishing from side to side.

Obi-Wan bowed to them all and walked out the chambers, his brown cloak swishing behind him.

* * *

The recently returned Knights were standing in the turbo lift, the conversation they had recently had with the council still running through their minds like racing speeders. They were now a part of something great within the Jedi Order.

"Can you believe what just happened?" Siri asked bemused, turning to face Obi-Wan.

"No." Obi-Wan answered bleakly, though the look on his face told her that he did.

"We are still here, not packing, and we are allowed to love in public."

"I guess the dream is coming true." Obi-Wan said quietly, giving her a loving glance and charming smile.

Siri's heart fluttered inside her chest, and she instantly took him into a hug, pressing her body against his.

The doors slid open, revealing the two to the other Knights of the Temple.

Instead of harsh glances or suspicious stares, they all looked at the Jedi couple happily. They knew the changes, and were gracious about it; for many of the Jedi now held hands with each other, or draped an arm around each others shoulders. Finally the Jedi were allowed to acknowledge their love.

The two returned Jedi brushed past them and walked to where they could have a few moments of privacy.

* * *

The Room Of A Thousand Fountains was still amazingly beautiful: the waterfall running smoothly, the water crystal clean enough to drink from the rock bed. The light spray of water, the rushing sound, the exotic plants, and the beautiful blossom tree that was perched perfectly above the bench. Their bench.

The two love struck Jedi followed the stone path towards the spot. They both sat on the bench and sat close to each other, both leaning the top of their heads against each other. They both sat their contempt silence.

A lone blossom fell from it's branch and landed on Obi-Wan's knee. He took it in his hand, brushing it gently with his calloused fingers. Turning to face Siri, who was staring at his fingers that were caring for the blossom, he raised his hand and planted the blossom in her sun kissed hair.

Adding that blossom enhanced her already unnatural beauty, not that she needed any more, for she was beautiful in his eyes already.

"Master!" A familiar voice called out to him. Obi-Wan turned his head around to face Anakin, who was running frantically towards him, a huge grin on his face.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called back, returning the huge grin. He stood up and waited for Anakin to reach him. The two brothers embraced one another. "How did your mission go?"

"It went well Master," Anakin began, turning serious again. "Aujean and Dejuun have forgotten their differences and are running the planet beautifully. Despite the crazed mob that attempted to assassinate them both, along with Ventress, we made it out. They are now safe and are both getting along, working together and making the planet a more economical place."

"Ventress…" Obi-Wan said, scratching his bearded chin. The Sith wannabe. Obi-Wan had found out that she used to be an innocent and vulnerable being when she was a child. She was training to become a Jedi, until her Master was slaughtered. She had let rage consume her and fell to the Dark Side, killing those who had murdered her Master in revenge. Obi-Wan knew there was still good in her. He wanted to find her and show her that. Show her what deep down she still was.

"Master, I controlled myself. I did not kill her or anything. I retreated." He said the last part of his sentence rather glumly.

"You can't always win a fight Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he placed a warm hand on the young mans shoulder. "Sometimes you must retreat in order to fight another day."

Anakin's face brightened as he beamed at his Master. What an inspiration.

"The code on attachment has been changed." Obi-Wan declared.

Anakin blinked rapidly, as Obi-Wan and Siri had moments ago in the council chambers.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"The code has been changed," Obi-Wan repeated, smiling slightly. "We can now love freely."

Anakin's heart leapt. This would be easier to tell Obi-Wan now. It would be much easier. _'Me and Padme can finally be together!'_

"Master, I'm not sure how to tell you this…" He trailed off slowly.

Obi-Wan's brow creased as he stared at his padawan in confusion. "Anakin, what is it?"

Anakin heaved a sigh and averted his eyes. "I and Padme are married."

Obi-Wan stepped back slightly. "What?" He asked strictly.

Anakin repeated himself again.

He now saw Obi-Wan's expression turn dark. His usually blue-grey eyes darkened to a deep blue, and his face began to turn red. He was angry.

"How long?" He growled.

Anakin gulped. "Three years. Right after Geonosis." He answered, nearly whimpering. He was toast.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath.

"Why didn't I know?"

"Because I knew what you would think!" Anakin yelled in despair. "I knew you would be mad!"

"I'm not mad Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled back. Siri felt it was time to retreat. She began to slip off the bench and began to walk away. "Siri," Obi-Wan called out to her. "Don't leave."

Now it was Anakin remembered what he had found out when being trapped in that small storage room.

"Wait, I remember you-"

"Well Anakin." Obi-Wan sharply cut in.

"You and Siri!" Anakin roared. "You - you!" He pointed at his master with a trembling hand and finger. "I thought I was capable of this! Betraying the Order. To love! But you! You! How could you end up doing something as rash as me! How can you love!"

The last words cut into Obi-Wan's heart like a knife. He stepped back further from his padawan, his friend, his, his… brother.

"Your Master is human Anakin," Siri interrupted, taking Obi-Wan's place. "He has feelings, only he chooses to cover them. That's why you fail to notice the little flicker of emotions when around people who bring something out of him; for example me. You feel a little flicker of love, or nausea, from the nerves. Around you he feels joy and pride. He's proud of you Anakin. He's proud. He'll always be proud."

Anakin had calmed down, but a red flame still burned inside him, despite the water that had smothered the flame.

"Your right Siri," Anakin said quietly, not bringing his eyes up to stare at Obi-Wan's hurt expression. He couldn't; just couldn't look up into that pained face again. "Master, I'm sorry. I should have told you of I and Padme's marriage. I should have known I could trust you. And I should have been more congratulating of your's and Siri's happiness. I just - I just wanted to tell you the truth. I just didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to lose your respect, your trust, your love as a brother."

"It's too late for that Anakin. You could have trusted me to keep your secret. Now I don't know whether I can look at you right now."

Obi-Wan began to turn away from him and began to walk towards the halls.

"Master!" Anakin called, his voice pain-filled and laced with despair. It was as if his heart and lungs were being crushed, as he struggled to breathe and scream his Masters name past his tears.

Obi-Wan stopped.

Looking over his shoulder, Anakin caught a single tear rolling down his Masters cheek.

"You've disappointed me Anakin." He whispered hoarsely.

Anakin watched his Master become invisible behind a wall of Jedi. The young man felt heart broken as he stood where he was, mouth agape, eyes glistening with another wave of tears, chest heaving in and out.

Siri turned to face him, her own face smitten with sadness as she gave him a sad smile.

"He'll come around," She said. "Give him time. Your Master is a forgiving man." Apart from the sad smile, her words were the only thing she could offer him.

She walked the same route as Obi-Wan, leaving a distraught Anakin standing alone in the Room Of A Thousand Fountains, the spray of water shifting in front of him.

* * *

**So there we go, chapter 18! Sad ending, but the epilogue will be less emotional and sad. This puts a bit of a strain on Anakin's and Obi-Wan's relationship. Do you think that this would contribute to Anakin's fall to the Dark Side and draw The Team further apart? Do you think they will sort this all out and put that all aside? Do you think they will grow close again as brothers? Do you think them putting everything aside will contribute to Anakin's fall or possibly stop him from falling? Too many "Do you thinks?" Lol. If you have any little ideas for an epilogue guys, let me know and I'll gladly put them in for you all. You have all been loyal readers and I thank you for that, so any ideas for the epilogue and I'll put them all in for you. ;) Until next chapter everyone! ;D.**


	19. Chapter 19 Epilogue

**Hey guys, so heres the epilogue! Thanks again to Paige Miller for editing, and to all you readers who have read this and taken the valuable time to review this. I am so grateful to all of you.**

**Incase anyone wants to know, I am planning a sequel, and I will get straight onto that as soon as possible. Anways, heres the epilogue. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 19. Epilogue.**

* * *

Obi-Wan.

It had been several weeks now since Obi-Wan and Siri's return from Azure. Magus had been slung in jail, and James had sent a thank you message to both of the Knights, thanking them both most gratefully.

The Jedi Code had been changed, after many centuries of it standing. Finally the rule on attachment had been lifted, and Jedi all over the Temple were allowed to love, let alone find it. Even Mace Windu took an interest in someone - that someone though being outside the Temple.

But that wasn't the best of news for Obi-Wan recieved.

Apart from his and Anakin's falling out, Obi-Wan had discovered that he was going to be a father.

Siri had become pregnant right before leaving for Azure, explaining her emotions being all over the place. Thankfully, despite all they went through, Sirir's pregnancy wasn't developed enough to have been lost during the mission.

Obi-Wan was the first to be father in the Temple for a long time.

He and Siri were arguing whether it would be a boy or a girl, Obi-Wan being male of course, claiming it was going to be a boy.

Since the Code had been changed, he had also proposed to Siri upon finding out about her pregnancy. He had proposed to her in The Room Of A Thousand Fountains by their bench, presenting her with a silver ring, with part of his lightsaber crystal in it. Siri had accepted, and the two were to be married after their first child was born.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator, was the happiest man alive.

* * *

Siri.

Siri Tachi was pregnant.

She had been pregnant before the mission, but it hadn't developed yet so no serious damage was done and the development of the baby would run smoothly.

However, the Force suppressant shock collar that had been around her neck did do some damage when poisoning and electrocuting her. The poison had travelled down towards her ovaries, damaging the tissue slightly. Siri could still produce, but there was just a slightly higher chance of being unsuccessful, and suffering a miscarriage.

Apart from that, Siri was also to be a wife. Obi-Wan's wife.

She was ecstatic. She had dreamed many nights of this happening, only for it to now become a reality. Her and some other Knights could not believe it still. But it had happened. Siri was to be married in nine months time, with a healthy new Jedi being wlecomed into the family.

* * *

Yoda.

Yoda had changed the rules.

He had lifted the ban on attachment. Only few Jedi disagreed, but many welcomed the change. The Grand Jedi Master did.

Many Jedi had teased him about flirting with Master Yaddle. Now as payback to all those who teased him, he was going to actually go and flirt with the Jedi Master.

Yoda hobbled off to find Yaddle, chuckling as he thought of the looks of astonishment on the Jedi's faces.

* * *

Anakin.

Anakin had confessed.

He had confessed his marriage and told the council everything. Despite his thoughts of certain expulsion, the Order had chosen to keep him in. He was the Chosen One. Also the council was impressed Anakin had turned over a new leaf and had confessed his betrayal.

Anakin was also ecstatic that his knighting would be very close now, as of his show of great maturity, skill, and wisdom. The young padawan, soon to be Knight was beaming with pride, and even though the two had not spoken for awhile, Obi-Wan was evidentially happy with him.

Anakin knew this childish play of ignorance had to stop. He had to apologize to Obi-Wan.

So, after the council session, Anakin had stood outside of the chambers, awaiting his Master.

Obi-Wan was in the middle of the group, walking slowly out towards the turbo lift when Anakin snatched at his sleeve and pulled him towards the window, overlooking the traffic and city.

"We need to talk." The young padawan said sternly, his face a full on frown, telling Obi-Wan he would not let him go until this problem was resolved… properly.

"You're right Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed, averting his eyes, only snapping them towards Anakin's icy blue a second later. "I haven't been fair to you Anakin."

"No," Anakin said, keeping that same steely tone he used earlier. "You haven't." He folded his arms across his broad chest as he stared at his Master.

The older man threw his charge an apologetic look as he thought of what to say. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did to your confession. It was not right. I'm a Jedi, not just that but, your Master. I cannot behave like that despite what you do. You were mature and brave to tell me. I was the opposite of these things when you told me. As a Master, I should be mature and brave. Instead I did not listen enough and ran. I ran away from you. From our brotherhood."

Anakin did not say anything. Obi-Wan was being truly sorry. And he always was, for he was an honest man.

"I still want us to be brothers Master," Anakin said. "But I need your trust again."

Obi-Wan stepped forwards, placing both hands on both of Anakin's shoulders. The older man gave him a smile. "You already have my trust Anakin, my respect, and undying loyalty to you." Anakin smiled broadly, finally able to put it all behind him. "You are my brother."

Anakin felt his heart leap with joy. His eyes blurred from tears. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around Anakin's torso, Anakin returning the hug just as tightly.

The two Jedi were now at peace with one another.

* * *

Padme.

Padme was worried for her husband.

She always was when he left, whether on a mission or at the Temple. During the Clone Wars, every wife or child worries for their loved ones in war. No one wants to receive the letter telling them of how their now deceased husband, brother, uncle or father died valiantly whilst they fought.

It was heart ache.

That's why her heart soared when Anakin walked in from the edge of the balcony, where his star fighter was docked.

She jumped up off the sofa and ran into his strong arms, clutching at his chest.

"Oh Ani, I missed you." She sobbed against him.

"I missed you too Padme." Anakin breathed against her hair, burying his nose in the cascading and silky brown locks, and inhaling the sweet scent of Naboo flowers.

"I thought you had been injured, or killed." She said as she pulled her head away from his chest to look up at him.

"I'm alright." He chuckled at her as he stared dreamily into her chocolate shaded eyes. Every time he stared at them, he wanted to fall into them. "The Code has been changed."

"What?" Padme whispered breathlessly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"The Jedi changed the code on attachment. It's no longer forbidden. We don't have to hide anymore."

"Oh Anakin," Padme said cheerfully, a wide grin splitting across her face, her eyes lighting up like all the stars in the galaxy. "That's wonderful!"

Without another word, Anakin leaned down and kissed her, locking his lips with hers as he kissed her passionately with all the love he had for her.

The two enjoyed the night they had together, for they now could spend time together without disgracing the name of 'Jedi.'

so everything was at peace for the Jedi. Finally.

* * *

**And there we go! Complete! The Jedi at peace eh? Well somethings gonna go down and shatter that peace! Let me know what you thought of it guys and if you have any ideas for the sequel, let me know. Thanks for reading everyone! :D**


End file.
